Supremacy
by Yeech
Summary: 'I was Quinn Fabray, God damn it. I used to rule this school, and I could have anyone I wanted. And I was going to make Kitty Wilde mine.' Set 4.08 onwards
1. Part 1: Plologue

**AN: **Written in response to prompt on GKM:

Quinn seduced Kitty because she could. They begin a guilty pleasure older/younger Mentor/Mentee With Benefits arrangement, fucking anytime Quinn is in Lima and by phone, Skype, dirty pictures on phone, etc.

**Supremacy** Part 1, Prologue

Being back in Lima isn't exactly how I wanted to spend Thanksgiving. Over-cooked turkey and my drunken mother don't quite make for a joyous holiday. But I'd promised. And unlike some past graduates, I was going to keep that promise.

Standing back on that stage was a trip. Being around my friends, singing together, it almost felt like I'd never left. I had to remind myself that I'd moved onto better things. Yale. Secret Societies. Steven, my professor.

From the stage to Breadstix, everything felt exactly like it used to be. Joking, laughing, telling stories of our new lives. I had to make sure everyone knew how far I'd come. I wasn't the pregnant, rebellious, wheelchair bound cheerleader I was in high school. I was ruling my life.

I subtly tell them about my life at Yale. Straight A's. Joining a secret society that has Hillary Clinton and Jennifer Beales as past members. Everyone's expressions light up. They're impressed. Except for Santana. Her face remains unchanged. I know somewhere underneath she's jealous of me, but she keeps trying to act like she's better than me. What's she done with her life? Back flips and one night flings with experimenting collage girls I'm sure.

The following day we're back in the hallways. It's eerie, I know some of the others have been back since graduating, but this is the first time I've seen these corridors in months. Passing our old lockers brings back memories, good, bad, and others that I'm not sure how to feel about.

The choir room feels even stranger, not that long ago we were all sitting in those seats, waiting for the weeks project. This week, we were the project. Getting matched up with a new glee member to help mentor them sounded lame, but much better than spending any time with my family.

As Finn says that I'm paired with a girl named 'Kitty' a short Blonde cheerio bounces up to me, and before I know what's happening her arms are around me. Finn says that we're here to help with anything. I make a quip about the one small pill that would have saved my entire sophomore year, and Kitty mentions that we're so much alike. I'm not entirely sure how to feel about this girl, but she seems to idolise me, so I think I'll keep her around.

The rest of the day and the next becomes a bit of a blur. Kitty shows me her locker, which contains my picture and tells me that every morning she thinks 'what would Quinn Fabray do?' It's nice to know I'm remembered the way I should be, on top, leading this school.

I confront the Puckerman brothers. Not so much because of that Marley girl, mostly so I can show Puck that I'm not the same girl that left McKinley. I'm confident, strong, and completely in control. Of everything. Even them.

Once I'm across the piano from Santana, I know this is my time to prove myself to her. I tell her about the Professor I'm sleeping with. She laughs it off, saying that I'm using another man to define myself. How dare she say something like that. I'm the only person that defines myself. Can't she see how amazing my new life is? That I can do anything, anyone I want?

I ask her what she's been doing with her life, waving pom poms in Kentucky. She doesn't seem to loose face, but as I told the girls earlier, we're so close I can tell I hit a nerve. Next thing I know she's bringing Beth into all this and I slap her. She slaps me back instinctively, and I'm glad Britt walked in when she did. Fighting San isn't something I was planning on doing. Ever again. That's the only thing I'd ever admit that she was better at. I quickly left the choir room, knowing exactly who I was looking for.

Ok, she obviously wasn't impressed by my budding relationship with a more distinguished man. Or anything to do with my new life. Maybe I had to use something different to prove I was better than her. That I was obviously doing wonders in my new life. And I knew exactly what currency Santana dealt in.

Blonde Cheerleaders.


	2. Part 2

**Supremacy **Part 2 

"Kitty." I see the blonde walking down the hall with some other Cheerios. I remember when that used to be me, with San and Britt flanking my sides. She turns, huge smile on her face when she notices it's me.

"Hi Quinn, I thought you'd left for the day, not that I don't mind seeing you." I smirk to myself. This is going to be easier than I thought.

"Guys, this is Quinn Fabray, although you probably already know that." The other girls say hi and fawn over me. If I had of known I'd be getting this kind of attention, I may have come back sooner.

"Kitty, I was wondering if you wanted to do some more practise for sectionals?"

"Of course, but I don't have any other free periods today."

"Why don't you come over after Cheerios? At least then we don't need to worry about sharing the choir room." Her eyes light up. Bingo.

"That sounds awesome! Let me get your number!" She quickly pulls out her iPhone, and I punch my number in. As I hand it back, Kitty looks like she's won the lottery.

"Oh my god, I have Quinn Fabray's number in my phone." Kitty says in disbelief.

"Send me a text when you're done, and I'll send you my address." Kitty seems to be stunned into silence. Her smile is big enough that it might split her face, and she just nods enthusiastically.

I head home soon after, not seeing any point to hang around. After a few hours of mindless Tv and homework, I decide to start getting ready. If memory serves me right Cheerios should finish in about an hour. I shower and blow dry my hair straight, loving the length that it's getting back to.

Picking clothes, now this was harder. I knew what to wear when I wanted to make Puck crazy, or Finn, or any of the other boys I'd met in collage. But a 15 year old cheerleader? It had to be more subtle. This is where it dawned on me. I was actually doing this.

I was planning on seducing her.

Not only was she underage and essentially the new me at McKinley, she was a girl. Sure, I'd kissed girls before, and most times when Britt would come over she'd end up spooning me, but nothing like I was planning for tonight. I was going to make Kitty Wilde mine.

I was Quinn Fabray, god damn it. I used to rule this school, and I could have anyone I wanted. And this idea was turning me one like you couldn't believe.

My phone buzzes, and I quickly reply with my address. Ok, time to get a move on. I settle with knee high boots over tight jeans, and a white blouse that's tighter around my chest than usual. Light make-up, nothing over the top. I'm not sure what Kitty will be in, coming straight from practise. I check myself in the mirror once more, and as the door bell rings I can feel my arousal rising.

I make my way down stairs, grateful my mother was on one of her church booze nights, and open the front door. There she is, hair pulled into a low side pony tail, white jacket and Cheerios track pants.

"Hi Kitty, come on in."

"Hi Quinn, you can't believe how excited I am to have you helping me. I know just being around you is making me a better performer." Her massive smile hasn't left her face, and I lead her though my house to the lounge. We chat for a bit, about school, Cheerios, glee. She tells me about her brief relationship with Jake, and asks me what it was like to be at collage. I feel myself getting lost in her eyes. I've never seen someone with eyes that shockingly green. They're amazing... Snap out of it Fabray, you're supposed to be sleeping with her, not making googgly eyes.

"Ok, Why don't we go from the start, and we'll run though your dances." I take a seat on the sofa, and Kitty takes off her jacket and gets into place. She starts the music on her phone, and starts dancing and singing. I never really noticed much about her earlier, just the fact that she was obsessed with me. But now, watching her dance, it was like a completely different person was in front of me.

Her eyes don't leave mine, and smiling sweetly and raising her eyebrows. Then she did it, that coy little wink of her left eye. I know I told her to do it, but I didn't expect it to have the same effect on me as it would on the judges. I felt my cheeks flush and a throbbing start in my groin. I motion for Kitty to shut off the music and sit with me.

"That all looks fantastic, you're gonna blow away the competition." I smile at her.

"Oh My God, thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means that someone like you would think my dancing was amazing."

"That's not all I think is amazing." I say, my voice lowering slightly. Real smooth Fabray. Her smile doesn't change, but her eyes look a little confused. I slide closer to her on the couch so our legs are touching.

"Helping you with sectionals wasn't the only reason that I invited you over." Here goes nothing. I lift my hand to gently touch her jaw, lean forward, and press my lips against hers. They're so soft, god they're soft. I'd completely forgotten how different kissing a girl was.

I slowly start to move my lips against hers, still refraining from adding too much pressure, not wanting to scare her off. My hand moves into her hair, slowly massaging my fingers on her scalp. Our lips part, and she's slightly out of breath. Her lips are pink, and wet, and all I want to do is take them again.

"Wow, I always thought that my lesbian experimental phase would happen in collage, but I never even dreamed it would be with The Quinn Fabray." I smile at her, and lower my lips back to hers. I lightly drag my tongue over her lower lip, and I feel her mouth open. I feel her moan against my mouth more than I hear it, and my body starts to heat up.

I move from her lips to her jaw, to her neck, and start kissing the skin I find there. Her hands move to my forearms, gripping them as if her life depended on it.

To be honest, I didn't expect to be as turned on as I'm. This was going to be a random hook-up to show Santana that I still had it. I'm not supposed to be feeling anything. But, every little whimper that she's making against my skin sends tingles through my body.

I push more of my body against herself, kind of re-arranging ourselves so I'm hovering over her, her back flat against the sofa.

I'm definitely liking being in control, this is new territory for me. Usually I'm the back seat driver when I'm having sex, letting someone else take the reigns. But this, I like this.

"Quinn..." As my name leaves her lips, I decide to move things along. My hand moves itself under her tshirt, and her breath catches as my fingertips run along the edge of her bra. God, that's sound is sexy. My lips go back to hers, and instead of my hand going higher, it moves lower. I don't understand it, but all I can think of is being inside Kitty right now. I guess this is what all those guys felt like when we had sex.

My fingers reach the waistband of her pants, and her hand grabs my wrist. I pull away, my eyes looking for any uncertainty, my brain searching for what words I was going to use to convince her to continue.

"Quinn, I... "

"Kitty, it's ok, it's me..."

"Oh, no, I wasn't going to stop you, I just wanted to say... Actually... This is my first time."

"With a girl?"

"No, I mean, at all."


	3. Part 3

**Supremacy **Part 3 

All of a sudden I felt like the biggest jackass ever. Waves of feelings from my own first time washed over me. Here I was, basically forcing myself onto this girl I barely knew nothing about, when I knew exactly how that messed me up. Ok, I know, I can't get her pregnant, but still, the first person you sleep with just going at it on the couch with all your clothes on? No, I wasn't going to do that.

I think about stopping this whole thing completely, writing it off and hoping no one ever hears about it. But they way she's looking at me, that want in her eyes, I know my body isn't going to let me stop. I move off Kitty, standing in front of her, and take her hand.

"Quinn, what..."

"If this is you're first time then we're doing this right." I lead her from the couch, up the stairs, to my room. Once inside I bring my hands to her waist and connect our lips again. Things move slowly, my thumbs rub gently on her hip bones. I pull her body flush with mine, the fact this she's shorter than me feeling strange but comfortable. Kitty's hand are gripping my neck and shoulders, holding my lips to hers.

My hands move higher under her top, moving over her abs, under they're cupping her breasts. I can feel her nipples through her thin bra, and I let my thumbs drag over them, drinking in her moans as I do.

Clothes start to be removed, and soon we're both in our panties on my bed, hips rolling into each other. The feeling of her skin makes mine feel like it's on fire. My hand moves slowly once again to her panties, and I try my hardest to get them off her without breaking our kiss. When things don't go quite to plan I pull away and drag them down her legs.

I lay back down next to her, and let myself really look at her. Her eyes are half closed, the smile has died down a bit but it's still present. Her dimples are adorable, and I lean in to kiss them both before kissing her lips again. My hands run over her body, her toned, flawless body. I remember when mine used to look like that, and start to feel a bit self conscious, but I let it go for now.

I'm liking holding her like this, I like the intimacy of her body flush with mine, and I can't work out why. This is supposed to be a one nighter thing, why am I worried that she feels safe and comfortable? I chalk it up to having such a horrible first time myself and don't give it a second thought.

My hand reaches her hip, slowly moving around to cup her centre. Once again her breath hitches and I can feel a flutter in my stomach when it does. I break our kiss so I can watch her face as I touch her, needing to gauge her reactions. The only person I've done this with is myself, so I'm hoping I can work this out. I mean, if Brittany can do it, how hard could it be?

So the answer is, kinda hard. Like, I have a general idea of what I need to be doing, but, god, she's so so wet, it's all I can think about. The fact that I got her this wet. I rub the pad of my finger over what I think is her clit, and she juts her hips forward and moans loudly. I take that as a good thing. I keep running my fingers over it, and she moves her hips each time. The only issue is, every time she moves, I kinda, loose it, so it takes a moment to get my fingers back into position. I don't like to admit it, but I have no idea what I'm doing.

The urge to be inside her returns, and I lower my fingers to her entrance.

"Kitty..." I whisper. I want to make sure this is what she wants. I know I've done a complete 180 on how I was feeling before, but I want this to be good for her. I want to be the one to make her feel good.

"Please Quinn..." I slowly push one finger forward, sliding inside. I'm surprised by the feelings inside me, how my stomach clenches when her eyes close and she gasps, how my cheeks flush when her eyes open to meet mine. She so warm and slick and tight, it feels amazing. I draw myself out of her and enter her again at the same pace. Her hips cant forward, and she moans my name. I continue my movements, gaining a little bit of speed, but not much. My lips find hers and and we kiss briefly before she's loosing her breath.

I think about adding a second finger, but she's so incredibly tight. I swap so my middle finger's in inside her, making sure they're both soaked before I slowly ease both fingers into her. Fuck, I can't believe how good this is making me feel, I can only imagine how it feels for her. I try to remember what feels good, I move inside her and her entire body goes ridged.

"Whatever that was... Do it again..." Her words are quiet and breathy, and I repeat the same motion. Pressing against her front wall, she groans loudly and pulls my body into hers. I do it one more time and and I feel her fingers dig into my shoulders. A long moan leaves her, along with the names of many religious figures, and I feel her clench tighter around my fingers. I slow my movements, not that I really had a choice, god, she's so tight.

Her breathing starts to return to normal, and I capture her lips again. I slowly pull out of her, and I feel her wince slightly. When the kiss breaks, I look back over her face. She hasn't opened her eyes, but the smile remains, more relaxed now, but still plastered on her face.

"How do you feel?" I ask, kicking myself afterwards. What kind of a post sex question is that? I feel her arms tighten around my waist.

"So good... Just... Wow.." I giggle at her and kiss her nose. Wait a minute? Why would I do something like that? Get it together Fabray.

"Did you want me to...?" Kitty bits her lip and looks at me. Did I want her to touch me? Of course I did. But not right now. Right now I feel so content holding her and feeling the small after shocks shake her body.

"No, this... This is good like this." We let our lips connect, and it's slow and soft and strangely intimate. Suddenly her body tenses.

"Oh no, I was supposed to call mom to pick me up! She'll be pissed its so late." She moves to sit up but I pull her back down.

"Why don't you stay? I can take you home and to school in the morning." What are you saying Quinn? Inviting her to stay? What is this?

She snuggles her body closer to mine, and I pull the comforter over the top of us as I switch off my lamp. She kisses my shoulder lightly.

"I can't believe I just had sex with Quinn Fabray."

"You can probably stop talking about me in the third person." She leans over and kisses me once more before putting her head down again.

"Night Quinn."

"Night Kitty."


	4. Part 4

**Supremacy **Part 4

While Kitty sleeps next to me, my brain runs a million miles an hour.

What did I just do?

Stupid question, I know exactly what I just did. I took advantage of a 15 year old girl for my own benefit.

What is wrong with me?

The more worrying part is how I felt while I was doing it. I shouldn't have felt like that. I felt so much more than I should have for a one night thing. And then I broke the one rule for the one nighter. I invited her to stay over.

It's a restless night, I barely get any sleep before my alarm goes off. I wake happy, content with the soft feminie weight pressed against me. I pull her closer and she starts to stir.

"Morning." Her voice is croaky and sounds like she's still asleep, and all my thoughts from last night rush back.

"Kitty, about last night…"

"It was amazing." She looks up at my face, and I try to mirror her express, but I'm sure she caught me looking hesitant.

"But, totally shouldn't have happened. I know." She moves her eyes away from mine. Way to go, left her down softly next time.

"It's just, you're still in school, here in Lima. And I'm in New Haven, and I'm like 4 years older than you." I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"I know, it'd never work. Last night was so incredible, and I couldn't think of anyone that I'd want my first to be with, but, you're right." Kitty looks so down trodden, and I can feel something in my chest clench as she says the words. I lift her chin with my finger so she's looking at me.

"Hey," She blinks those green eyes at me, and it looks like she's trying to fight back tears. I don't even think, I just bring my lips to hers and kiss her gently.

"I thought last night was amazing too." I say quietly into her lips.

The morning goes on, I drive her home. I say that I can wait and drive her to school, but she tells me its ok, and I drive off as she give me a single wave of her hand. This isn't how it's supposed to be right? I'm not supposed to feel this horrible. But I do. And the feeling like I've just fucked up something good sits uneasily in my stomach.

I know some of the other mentors went to McKinley to spend the whole day with the new guys, but I decide to just head in after school. Sectionals are tonight, so everyone is buzzing. Last minute vocal practises, dance routines and costume checks. Kitty isn't in the choir room when I get there. I help the girls for a bit with their make-up, before I need more bronzer. Without checking I walk into the back storage room, and my eyes are confronted with a quite naked Kitty Wilde. She's in her underwear, dress hanging on the back of the door. She jumps and quickly tries to cover herself, but I'm already closing the door. I lean against it for a moment, trying to slow my racing heart.

If it had been anyone else, I would have just walked in there and got what I needed. But, after last night, I didn't need to tempt myself by being near a panty clad Kitty.

After a minute or two she emerges, and she smile awkwardly at each other. She goes back to the choir room, and I completely blank at what I'm supposed to be getting.

Finishing off Marley's last touches, I look for who's next. Unique seems to be all over what needs to be done, given, It's not her first performance. My eyes fall on Kitty, and she rubs her hands against her dress.

"Kitty." Her eyes snap to mine, and I motion for her to come over to the chair in front of me. She sits down and our knees touch as I lean in. I start on her eyes, making them darker and more dramatic. Blush, Bronzer, and now to her lips. I start with a lipstick base, then coat them in gloss. As my finger slowly slides over her bottom lip, lingering slightly, the words start spilling out.

"I'm sorry about earlier, not walking in on you, well, Sorry for that too. But I mean this morning. Last night… last night I felt things I haven't felt before. For you. But, it's can't work, the distance, the age gap…" She wrapped her hand around my wrist and let her lips graze against my thumb.

"I know that it couldn't work like that, but maybe, we could, something else. Just, you know, not say 'No'." She stands and walks back to the other Glee kids. I think I'm in shock, I don't know. Do you know when you're in shock? Did Kitty just suggest what I think she did? No strings, friends with benefits, slightly inappropriate age-wise sex?

Yeah, I was definitely in shock.

"Baby Mama, snap out of it." I come out of my daze when Puckerman yells for me, getting me to join the show circle. Kitty stands next to me, but doesn't take her eyes off whom ever is speaking. I can feel her body pressed against mine as we all put of hands in the middle, and I can't help myself when I let my hand brush over hers. I fell her body tense slightly, good, she noticed.

Everyone breaks off and most of the graduates move to head out to the auditorium. I linger, and hang around back stage with the rest of the glee club. Everything seems fine until I notice Kitty standing by herself shaking her hands in front of herself.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, concerned that maybe I've done something wrong.

"I'm just really nervous. I've never done something like this before." I take her hands in mine.

"Look, you'll be fine. You've done so much practise, you know every move and word backwards." I glance around, seeing that no one is paying us attention, and drag her further behind the curtains. Back where no one would come.

I press my lips to hers briefly, remembering not to ruin her make-up. I push her against the wall, and bunch up her dress.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Helping us relax." I say as I drop to my knees. I let her dress fall around me, and kiss along her thighs. Once I reach my goal, I move her panties to the side and let myself have my first taste of her. Fuck, she tastes so good. It's different, so different to anything I've had, but it just makes me hungry for more.

I let my tongue explore through her folds, and I feel her hands come to the back of my head through her dress. My hands grip her thighs, holding her in place. I press harder, flicking my tongue over her clit. This seems to be the way to do it, I'm not having as much trouble loosing it as I was last night.

I tease her entrance, letting my slid inside her. I can feel her clenching around me, and I just want to stay like this forever. But I remember that we're backstage at my old school where anyone could wander over. I'm hoping the threat of getting caught is turning her on as much as it is me.

I move back to her clit, and suck on it hard, still teasing it with my tongue. I'm not worried about the noise, I can't even her if Kitty's making a sound over the Warblers. One of her hands moves so it's holding mine, and I felt her legs tense around my head. Somehow, she seems to taste even sweeter when she comes, and I try to clean her up as much as I can before reappearing from under her dress. Our lips re-connect, make-up be damned.

"Well, you didn't think that one through very well, Miss Yale." I scrunch my eyebrows together.

"What?"

"How am I supposed to dance when my legs are jelly?" She smiles at me before placing another kiss to my lips.

"So, I take that as a yes?" She raises an eyebrow at me. That's my move. Two can play at that.

"I'm not saying No." I let go of her hand and walk back to the front of the auditorium, and find my seat with the others.

'Where have you been? Santana questions as soon as I sit down. I notice that my knees are red, the stage floor not exactly forgiving.

"Last minute pep talk." I say as I smooth over my dress, trying discretely to pull it down further.


	5. Part 5

**Supremacy **Part 5

New directions come on stage, and the music starts. I feel a longing, remembering how much fun I had on that stage. I'll be honest, I miss it. Even with all the drama that came with Glee, they're some of my best memories. Britt and Jake take center stage, they're amazing. I notice San's eyes fixed on Brittany, her eyes never leaving her. Probably how I'm looking at Kitty.

I see Kitty wink, and I feel kinda embarrassed at how my body reacts. I feel a wetness grow between my legs as I think about what we might be getting up to after this.

"Who's your little devil girl winking at preggers?" Santana asks next to me. Trust her to notice.

"I told her to do it, to the male judge."

"Hrrmm, looks like she was doing it our way, to you." I roll my eyes.

"Do you have to try find a lesbian sub-text in everything" She brushes my comment off, and I'm glad I have her on her back foot.

The performance is going amazingly. The glitter cannons go off, and everyone in the crowd does as well.

And then everything goes horribly wrong.

My eyes are so fixed on Kitty, I don't notice Marley start to lose it. On the last note Kitty strikes her pose, and I start applauding. It isn't until Santana and Puck stand and point that I realise Marley fainted. The New directions rush off stage, and we hurry out of our seats to the choir room.

I stand in the door, not wanting to crowd Marley, and worried if I'm not focusing on her my body will find it's way to Kitty.

Everyone either fusses over her or stands in shock. Artie mentions that this is the first time that someone has every fainted on stage. Yeah, that's gonna make her feel better.

They get her some juice or something, and then the accusations start.

"She hasn't been eating, she's been skipping lunch." Jake mentions. So, you're only bringing it up now?

"Is it because you've been telling her to? You trying to turn her into a damn 'rexi?" Santana doesn't hold any punches. She has her arms crossed over her chest, and I know she means business. The thing that makes me worry is her eyes are set on Kitty. I want to tell San to back off, but I still don't want to overstep anything. Defending Kitty? San would definitely know something was happening.

Wait? Wasn't that the point? Wasn't I doing this to rub it in San's face?

"What? No. Why would I… Why would I want…" Kitty stutters out. Her eyes panic, and she looks around the room, briefly landing on me before going back to San.

"Coz you're a crazy evil bitch." I take a step closer, ready to grab San before she lashes out, but Mr. Schue runs into the room. Took his time, how did we all get here before him?

Sue walks in and puts the icing on this shit pile of a cake and tells everyone The Warblers has been announced as winners. The entire mood flattens. Everyone looses their fire about what happened and they just look lost. Kitty looks broken, the tension from San's words earlier still sitting in her body. I know I said that we couldn't start anything, but I know she's gonna need someone to just be there for her. From the looks of things she isn't exactly close with many of them.

Everyone starts to slip out of the choir room, and I wait outside the door for Kitty. She's one of the first to leave, I guess she wants to get out from underneath Santana's death glare as quickly as possible.

"Kitty…" I say and she turns to me. Her eyes look like they're trying to hold back tears. My stomach turns to knots, and I take her hand before anyone else sees and pull her down the corridor. Once we're around a corner I pull her into me and hold her tightly. We stay like that for long minutes, my hand rubbing her back, her body pressed hard against mine.

We break apart when we here the door to the choir room being locked, and I realise we should probably leave before we get locked into the school. We walk outside to the parking lot, and there's only a few cars left.

"Are you're parents picking you up?"

"No, I… I said I'd call them. I was so confident we'd win, I thought… I though we'd be celebrating for a while."

"Come on." We get to my car, and I start to drive her to her house. The air is tense. I feel her keep glancing at me, but I don't dare take my eyes off the room. I don't trust myself to bring them back, and I of all people know what that can lead to.

We get to her house, and I turn the engine off. Ok Quinn, you might regret this, but I'm sure you'll feel worse if you don't do it.

"Do you want me to stay?" Her eyes find mine, and it's almost as if relief washes over her. She nods, and we undo our seat belts and make our way inside. She offers me a drink, I decline, and she leads me to her room. She turns on a lamp, and finds something for me to wear, shorts and a tank top. She excuses herself to her bathroom to get changed, and quickly slide out of my dress and change.

Once she's back, I move to the bathroom and take off my make-up. I spend a few moments just looking at myself in the mirror. I start to question myself again. Probably not the best time to do this, when I'm already at her house. Last night and earlier were fun, they were great, but this has such a weight behind it.

Did I have feelings for Kitty? Well, yeah, I did.

Did I know if they were actual, real feelings or just myself getting caught up in the excitement of being back at my school and trying to out do Santana? That one I wasn't as sure about. And even if they are real, did I want to admit it? Could I? She was so much younger than me.

But that was part of the appeal, wasn't it? This younger, inexperienced girl who's never known anyone else's touch except mine. Who looks up to me, makes me feel bigger than I am. One more night, I can spend tonight with Kitty and then I can leave it. I'll go back to Yale and everything would go back to normal. I can keep this weekend as ammunition for next time Santana has a go at me, and that would be that.

I leave her bathroom to find Kitty under the covers already curled up into herself. I walk over to the other side of the bed, and turn off the light as I slide in. She doesn't move, her body faced away from me, so I move closer and put my arm around her. I hear her sniff.

"You probably want to know. About what happened, about what Santana said…"

"Shhhh, we don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." Her body relaxes some more.

"And don't listen to Santana, she's a bitch." She lets a small laugh escape her lips.

"Just get some rest, it was a big night, you must be so tired." I press even closer into her, my face close enough that I could smell her shampoo. It was intoxicating.

Soon she's asleep, her breathes get deeper and steady. I feel sleep dragging me off too, but I quickly press my lips against the back of her head before I'm pulled under as well.

I wake to a soft, almost ticklish feeling on my neck, and I realise I've moved onto my back during the night. It's pitch black in the room, obviously some ridiculous hour in the middle of the night. I feel the tickling return, and I can't for the life work out what it is, until I feel the familiar wetness of a tongue against my pulse. I take in a quick breath, god it feels good. I remember where I am, and more importantly whom I'm with.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" My voice is a whisper.

"Saying thank you." I start to protest, but her lips meet mine. The kiss is hot, but quick.

"You've been so good to me the last few days. Not a lot of people like me at McKinley…" I try to interrupt her, but she puts her finger over my lips.

"Don't try deny it, it's true. And you're leaving later today, and I know this isn't going to work, I'm too young and whatever. So, lets just, have… now. And deal with that later…" Before she's even finished my hand finds the back of her head and I pull her back to my lips. It's scorching, and our tongues quickly find each other. She's right, it's exactly what I said to myself in the mirror earlier. Just do what you want for this weekend, and work it all out back in New Haven.

"But we have to be quiet, my parents are home." The idea that I was about to have sex with this girl that was young enough that we had to worry about parents sent a wave of heat through my body. Fuck, this was so wrong, but it felt so good.

I move to roll us over but Kitty's weight on my legs stops me. I can barely make her out in the dark, but she pushes my shoulders back to the bed, and re-attaches her lips to my neck. Her hand pushes its way under my tank, and her fingertips touch the underside of my breast. I let my hands tangle in her hair, pulling her lips back to mine. I'm glad I did, and her hand moves higher and brushed over my nipple. I moan into her mouth, trying to be as quiet as I can.

Her hand continues it's journey, heading down my body and she plays with the waistband of my shorts. She's nervous, and I remember that, like me, she's never done this before.

"Kitty, you don't have to… this feels so good, as long as you keep kissing me…" I move her face back to mine, and soon our lips are pressed together again. Apparently that was the little bit of confidence she needed, even though that wasn't why I said it. Her finger slip beneath my shorts and come into contact with the flood between my legs that happened somewhere between tasting her earlier and waking up to her lips.

"God Quinn…" She whispers against my lips. She moves slowly, bumping my clit every now and then. I trail my hands down her back, resting them on her ass as she continues to explore me. I'm so worked up, I'm sure I'm going to come any second. I bring one of my hands to her hip, and ease it between our bodies, inside her shorts.

God, she's as wet as I was. I slip between her folds easily, and circle around her entrance. Soon her hand follows suit and I feel her finger slide inside me.

Fuck.

I slide my finger inside her soon after, still amazed at how tight she is. Soon a second finger joins her first. I know I'll never be the same as I was before Beth, but I'm glad with the comfortable fullness of Kitty's fingers. I'm hesitant to add a second finger, the angle doesn't make it any easier, and I'm already being gripped tightly by her walls.

We start to rock against each other, messily kissing each other between gasps for air. I know I'm not far off, so I press harder into Kitty. She falls into my body, nuzzling her mouth against my neck as she moans, and the change in angle makes her hit a place inside me that sends me tumbling over. I bring my hand from her ass to my mouth so I can try muffle the moan that rips out of me. I see stars, and the dark room feels like it's spinning. I slowly slide out of Kitty, and she does the same, and I already miss the feeling of her inside me. Her body falls on top of mine, and it's strangely comfortable to have her weight resting on me.

We don't say anything else. What is there to say? We both know what's going to happen in the morning, I'm heading back to my life, and she'll continue with hers here in Lima. This was it. The end of an interesting and amazing weekend.

Somehow, though, I knew it wouldn't be.


	6. Part 6

**Supremacy **Part 6

Everything was falling back into place. Back in my dorm, going to classes, spending time with my new friends, it was easy to write last weekend off as a once off experiment. I filled my days with lectures and study groups, and my evenings with college parties and movie nights.

It's only when I'm alone at night that I still think about Kitty's body against mine, the soft warmth of her skin against my fingertips. Twice I'd found myself alone in my dorm room, and had decided to relieve some stress so to speak. On both occasions I'd found the thing that finally pushed me over the edge was thinking about Kitty tight around my fingers and her tongue deep in my mouth.

I try to shrug it off, even making out with a couple of college guys here and there. Steven, my professor, had tried a few times to meet up outside of class, but whatever it was about him that had turned me on before thanksgiving just wasn't doing anything anymore.

Tonight marks 2 weeks since I've been back, and we're heading out for the night. Some dorm party. I'm just finishing up my make-up, applying some lip gloss, when I remember the moment in the Choir room doing the same thing to Kitty. How she held my finger to her lips, and I feel my body flush. It was nothing, nothing had happened in that moment, but for some reason my memory of it is strangely erotic. I then go on a tangent and think about what I wish I could have done at that point.

_~~~I break my wrist away from Kitty's hand and quickly bring both hands to her ass. I lift her out of her seat and move to the piano, roughly putting her down. Her skirt is bunched around her thighs, and I press her to lie back. I stand between her legs and let my fingers press into her. She moans loudly as I thrust into her hard, putting my weight behind each stroke…~~~_

I'm broken out of my fantasy by knocking at my door. I look back at myself, my cheeks are flushed, and I can feel my wetness pooling in my underwear. Get it together Quinn, how can a high school cheerleader get you this turned on?

I grab my purse, and greet my friends at the door. They already seem a little drunk, groaning that we need to get going or we'll miss the free shots. As I lock my door, my mind thinks about how good Kitty would look pressed against it.

It's gonna be a long night.

The drinks are flowing, the music is decent, and everyone is getting pleasantly drunk. I try to keep tabs on what I drink now, most definitely not wanting a repeat of the first time I drank. I've had a few drinks, enough to buzz, but I still know exactly what I'm doing. The ache between my legs hasn't died down. Not one bit. I scan the crowned room, trying to find someone who looks halfway decent that I can hopefully ease this tension with.

I don't find anyone that catches my eye. Everyone is either a freshman or a sophomore here at Yale, and my mind keeps floating back to a different sophomore. One that isn't as age appropriate as these people. Jesus, why can't I get her out of my head?

The night progresses, and the thoughts of Kitty become more frequent. Her chest. Her legs. Her mouth. How warm and tight and wet she was wrapped around my fingers…

I need to get out of here.

I find my roomie and tell her I'm heading off, and I'll see her back at our room. Quick goodbyes to a few others as I push my way through the crowd to the door. Once outside I realise just how hot my body is feeling in the cool air. I need to get home. I need to calm down. I need to…

I need to fuck Kitty.

Ok, Einstein, you're in New Haven, she's in Lima, how's this gonna happen?

I pull my phone out and find Kitty in my contacts. I hit her number and listen to the dial tone as I walk back to the dorm.

She doesn't pick up, instead it goes to her voicemail. I hang up and try again. Third ring she answers.

_"Hi Quinn. Sorry I missed…"_

"Where are you?" I fumble my keys, trying to get the door to the dorms open.

_"I just got home from going ice skating, why, where are you?"_

"Are you alone?" I take the stairs two at a time, practically running to my room. Ok, so maybe I am a little drunk.

_"Yeah, I'm in my room. Quinn, what's…."_ My door swings open and I rush inside, falling against it once it closes.

"I want you to touch yourself." She tries to say something back, but I keep speaking.

"I want you… I need to hear you come…" The line goes silent for a few moments before I hear Kitty breath heavily into the phone.

_"What do you want me to do?"_

"Get naked on the bed, and pretend my there." I hear moment, I'm guessing she's getting undressed. I follow my own lead and paw at my dress, finally getting it off when Kitty comes back on the line.

_"Ok, I'm naked." _

"Good." I try to get my voice to calm down. This is happening, I don't have to stress anymore.

"Touch… touch your breasts. Run your hands over them." This is harder than I thought. Trying to describe what I wanted her to do. I start to feel a bit awkward about the whole thing, but then Kitty's moan comes though the speaker.

Fuck.

"Pinch you nipples, tell me how it feels." My hand is playing with my own nipple, gently rubbing over it as I listen to Kitty.

_"It feels good, I wish they were your hands though."_ God, I wish they were my hands too.

"Are you using both your hands?' I ask, suddenly remember the logistics of this thing.

_"Yeah, you're on hands free."_ I think of a line about hands not being free, and then Santana pops into my head saying 'wanky' and I focus as hard as I can on Kitty's whimpers, because I do NOT need San to be commentating this in my head.

"Keep playing with one of your nipples, and move your other hand down to your pussy." I don't think I've ever used that word out loud in a sexual way, but I like it. I like the way it feels on my lips, and then way I can imagine kitty's body tighten when she heard it. She moans again, and I know she's there. I let my hand follow, moving to touch myself, realising I'm so, so wet.

_"Quinn, I'm so wet, so wet for you."_ I clench my legs together for a moment, hearing her say that makes me tingle in the most amazing places.

"Rub your clit Kitty, think of my tongue against your clit." I don't like the desperation in my voice, but I know if I don't come soon I may just explode. The groan that rips from her throat almost makes me lose it.

"How does it feel?"

_"It's so good Quinn, I'm so wet and it feels amazing."_ I start rubbing my clit, thinking about touching Kitty, imagining her hips bucking into me.

"Kitty, put your fingers inside. I need to be inside you." I'm so caught up the moment I forget that she's not actually here. My fingers slide into me, and it seems to be perfectly timed with Kitty's moan. I moan into the speaker, and start to slowly move my fingers inside me.

"How many fingers are you using Kitty?"

_"Just one."_ She moans in reply

"Use two Kitty, I need two fingers inside you."

_"Uhhhh, it's so tight Quinn, I feel so full."_

"You like that? You like my fingers inside your tight pussy?"

_"Quinn, oh god, fuck me Quinn…" _I don't wait any longer, I start thrusting into myself hard. I hear Kitty's moans go up an octave, and soon she's chanting my name. I hear one last high-pitched moan, signalling that she's coming. My name and a lot of swearing comes down the line, and that's all I need for my own orgasm to rip me apart. My body trembles and loose the phone for a moment, riding out my high. Once my body is lucid again, I pick up my phone and listen to Kitty gasping for air. I can feel myself still pulsing around my fingers, loving the noises she's making through the phone. Her breaths start to settle, and I can vividly imagine Kitty pulling her fingers out of her pussy just from the sound she makes.

_"What brought that on?" _

"I don't know, I just, the whole night all I've been able to think about is fucking you."

_"I wish you were here and then you could have actually fucked me."_

"Me too." I look at my clock and realise what time it is. It's almost 2 AM, and I know my room mate will be home soon.

"Kitty, I…" I don't know what I'm trying to say.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

_"Neither can I." _I don't know what else to say.

"I know this is all messed up, but… but I like you Kitty. I like this."

_"I like this too."_

"Maybe, we could work something out, like…"

_"Maybe we shouldn't put to much thought into it. Just let what happens happen?" _How does she know me so well? How does she know that I always over think everything, and end up fucking it up before it starts?

"That sounds very smart, Kitty Wilde."

_"Cool, well, I have to go. I have to get up early tomorrow for some family thing. But I'll speak to you soon?" _Her voice rises up as she asks.

"Definitely. Goodnight Kitty, and… and thank you."

_"No need to thank me. Night Quinn."_


	7. Part 7

Words inside these arrows are text messages _Words in Italics are captions on snapchat_

Not sure if you use Snapchat, but it's an app where you can send a photo to someone and it deletes after a specified time. It also lets the sender know if you screen shot the image.

**Supremacy **Part 7 

I'm sitting in a sociology lecture, positively bored out of my skull. Out of every class I'm taking this has to be the worst. The professor drones on like a lawn mower and never shuts up. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and it's Kitty.

What r u up 2? We've been texting back and forth for the last week, mostly innocent stuff like what we're doing, occasionally adding little sexual things at the end, but nothing too overboard. When I woke up the morning after our 'phone incident', yes, that's what I'm calling it, I felt extremely awkward. That so wasn't something I would do. I apologised to Kitty as soon as I found my phone, but she said she liked it. Which just made me think, does that mean we can do it again?

Nothing much, in a lecture, shoot me

download snapchat What?

Whats snapchat?

just go 2 the app store and get it I open the store, and search. 43 results. I start downloading it as I read a bit more of what it is. Photo sharing, fleeting messages, huh? I look back up at the front, lecturer still rambling on. The app finishes downloading, and I set up a user name.

u have it yet?

Yeah, username QFabray

so original… I'm about to ask her what her name is when a message comes up saying I have a snapchat from KittygoneWilde. And she thinks I'm unoriginal.

I open the app, and it tells me to hold my finger on the screen to view the message. I press the message, and an image of Kitty's legs under her Cheerios skirt appears with a small timer on the top. The caption reads:

_Remember these?_

Suddenly the image is gone, and I try to hold down on the message again, but nothing happens.

Another message comes through, and it appears above the first. Once again I hold my finger to the screen, and a new image comes up. This one is viewing down Kitty's body, her abs, her legs, and her panties.

_My body misses you_

I watch as the timer click down to 1, and then the picture is gone. I start to understand. The photo only stays for a short period of time, and then I can't see it anymore. I quickly check that the professor is still distracted, and quickly snap a photo of myself frowning.

_Tease…_

I see that I can adjust the timer, I set it as long as I can, hoping she gets the message. I put my phone down and try to take some notes, but soon it vibrates again. Another message, and I put my phone under my desk to view it.

I'm sure my gasp was audible when I first see the image. There's no caption that goes with it, but that's ok as the message is pretty self-explanatory.

The angle is from above, and doesn't show her face. But it shows her body.

Her whole body.

Naked.

Wet.

In the locker room showers.

I think I just died.

I stare at the photo until it deletes of my phone, and I wish I had it back. Fuck, does this girl know what she's doing to me?

You realise I'm in a lecture, right? I once again put the phone down and try to focus. A few minutes pass before there's another message on snapchat. I know, I won't open it until I'm out the lecture, and safely back in my room. I put my phone back in my bag, and let my eyes go back to the front of the room.

But that's the only thing that focuses on the lecture. My head is somewhere else. Somewhere very, very else. To be honest, my head is in that shower too, currently buried between Kitty's legs. I keep looking back to my bag, and the urge to look at the message keeps rising in me. Fuck it.

I pull my phone out and quickly open it. Open snapchat. Hold my finger down and view. I brace myself for whatever she's sent me. I'm confused, it's a picture of her face, and she's pouting.

_Poor baby_

I take a photo of myself giving her the finger, no caption needed. I take a few more notes, before my phone goes off again. I don't even think, I just open the message.

It's the same as two messages ago, her perfectly tight body under the stream of the shower, but now it's all soaped up, and her hand is gripping her breast. Waves of arousal flow through my body. The hand that's not holding my phone grips the desk, hard. And just like the last ones, the photo's gone, and I won't be able to enjoy them again once I'm home. Good thing that I don't care about this class anyway, because there's no way I can focus on anything now except for that body.

Another one comes through, and I'm already so far down the rabbit hole I decide to keep going.

Sometimes I wish I would just think things through before I do them.

As I open the message I realise this. Different angle, legs spread, index and ring fingers spreading her lips while her middle finger is on her clit. I snap my pen as the picture disappears. I didn't know it was possible for someone to get this turned on.

Just as quickly, another one comes through, and I have to open it. I know if I don't my arousal will actually kill me. Same as before, but two fingers are knuckle deep inside her.

Holy Mother of God.

I'm pretty sure I came right then and there. I quickly think, and screenshot the picture. Ha! Gotcha now, Kitty Wilde, if you don't want me to have these pictures on my phone, I'll just have to do it in secret. I wear a smug grin for a few moments, before the next message comes through. I get ready to screenshot this one too, but it's Kitty's face again. She's raising her eyebrows, looking disappointed.

_No more for you, you broke the rules_

What rules? She soon replies with a screen shot of her snapchat, and my username is there with a red star next to it. Below it reads 'Screenshot!'

Well, that's annoying.

Please Kitty…

Please what Quinn? I can't believe I'm about to beg. But, I do.

Please send me more pictures, I'm so fucking worked up, I can't focus on anything else except for your body.

Good. Tonight. 9PM. Have your laptop


	8. Part 8

**Supremacy **Part 8 

8:55pm. I'm sitting in my bed in my room, laptop open in front of me. I'm guessing, hoping, she's gonna skype me, so I have that already open.

I spent the rest of the day in a daze, nothing able to draw me away from the thoughts of fucking Kitty senseless. Every now and then I opened my phone to look at the photo I'd saved, and each time I felt myself get wetter. I'm surprised nobody noticed anything, I'm sure I spent the day fidgeting in my seat.

I see the icon next to Kitty's name change from white to green, signalling that she's online. The call comes through a few moments later. The laptop takes a few moments, but then her face appears on my screen. She's sitting at her desk, I can see her bed and the rest of her room behind her. I also notice that she's in her Cheerios uniform, and thinking about Cheerios practises I realise she would have changed after training at 6. She's put it on especially for the call. Cue arousal.

_"Hey Quinn."_

"Hi Kitty, how are you?"

_"I'm pretty good, how are you?"_

"You know exactly how I am." My own aggressiveness surprises me. I know she's been a tease all day, but I didn't expect myself to say something like that.

_"I'm sorry,"_ She says, smirk on her face showing she's anything but.

_"What can I do to make it up to you?" _Ok, so we're not wasting any time tonight. Good. I don't know if I'd be able to take getting wound up anymore.

"Strip." The smirk doesn't leave her face as her fingers move to the side of her vest, unzipping it before slowly peeling it from her skin. Inch by painfully slow inch her skin is revealed, and it's just as beautifully flawless as I remember. She's now sitting in front of the camera in her skirt and an extremely sexy black lacy bra. Now I know for sure she didn't come straight from Cheerios practise, no way you could cheer in that.

_"See something you like?"_

"You." I swallow before I continue.

"I just want my hands all over you. You body against me, your lips on mine."

_"Oh Quinn…" _I shake my head, lets the sappy thoughts leave it. That's not what we're here for.

"Take off the bra, play with your breasts." She does, just as slowly as before. Unhooking it at the front, she lets the material free, her breasts coming into view, the bra still hanging on her shoulders. Her hands come to her chest, slowly massaging each one in turn. Fuck, with her skirt, and the bra still there, she's so fucking sexy. If she wasn't 15 and a virgin when I met her, I'd say she's done this before.

I start to rub my own breast above my top, and when she starts to play with her nipples, I do the same.

And then I heard the sound of keys in a lock.

No, no, no, no, no….

My roommate, Kelsey, was home. Could I probably have the worst luck ever? Quiet possibly. I'm glad that I already have my headphones in, or the noises coming from my laptop could be very embarrassing. My hand leaves my chest before the door swings open. Kelsey waves at me and I wave back. She goes to sit at her computer. Kitty hasn't stopped rubbing her nipples, and I want so badly to continue this. I come up with an idea, and quickly type to Kitty.

Roomie just got home. Won't be able to join in, but keep going.

She pauses for a moment, and her hands leave her breasts to type a message to me.

Are you sure? You'll end up getting nothing out of this, just more worked up I smile at her for her concern, but there's no need.

I'm pretty sure I'll be able to come just from watching you and hearing you, I'll just have to do it quietly It'll be like watching a porn. Except Live. And I'll be directing it.

Also, you don't have to type, I can hear you just fine through the headphones

_"Good to know…" _She starts back up on her breasts again, squeezing them together and pinching her nipples. God, it's gonna be hard to stay quiet, and Kitty isn't even naked yet. I can hear her soft moans in my ears as she runs her fingers right over the tip of her nipple, and my stomach tightens.

take off your panties Kitty opens her eyes, and moves to the zipper on her skirt.

No Her eyes flash back to the screen.

Just your panties, leave your skirt on Her smile turns into a smirk as she stands up. Her face is out of the shot, I can see everything from the tops of her breasts down. First she removes the bra off her shoulders. Her hands slide up her thighs, through the pleats in her skirt. Thumbs hook into the sides of her spanks and she slowly shimmies out of them. She then does a little twirl, and her skirt flips up, revealing her pussy and her prefect ass. She sits on the corner of her bed, and crosses her legs.

_"You like being reminded that I'm still in school, don't you?" _

Shut up I don't want to admit it, but its true. The feeling that we were doing something wrong made me wetter than I thought possible.

_"Just think about what I'll let you do to me for my sweet sixteenth?" _How is this girl so hot? How does she know exactly what to say it get me this worked up?

Maybe you could show me some time, touch your breasts again Her hands move back to their previous position. She bites her lip and moans again. After a few moments her left leg slides off her right, and I can see how wet she is. I want nothing more in that moment to be able to taste her.

rub you clit slowly She flicks the pleats of her skirt to the sides, and starts to make slow circles over her clit.

_"Mmmmmm, Quinn, it feels so good, can you see how wet you make me?" _She uses her other hand to run over her folds, and then brings them to her mouth. Her tongue snakes out of her mouth and she licks the length of her finger, her right hand still massaging her clit.

Now I know I've died.

_"I taste good Quinn, I wish we were here so you could taste too." _She sucks both her fingers into her mouth, and speed up her movements. My mind flashes back to the stage at sectionals, and its almost as if I can taste her again. My mouth waters, and I swallow deeply at her actions. The coil in my stomach is already tightening, and I'm pretty sure that after this it's going to be a quick run to the showers so I can at least relieve some of this tension.

inside, Kitty, I need to see you fucking yourself She moves so she's go one leg up on the edge of her bed, and the other one resting on her desk chair, meaning I have a straight on view of everything. Her fingers move down, circling around her entrance.

_"But you didn't say please." _

Please for the love of god PLEASE fuck yourslf It takes all my restraint to not just yell at the computer, but then that would be extremely obvious as to what I'm doing. Kitty gives out a soft laugh, which does nothing to help the ache between my legs.

_"You just had to ask." _And hen she slides one finger, followed soon by a second into her beautiful pussy.

_"Ahhhhh, Quinn, so good… It's so tight, so wet…" _She slowly starts to pull in and out. Her fingers a soaked, and I can see her hole stretch every time she pushes them back in. I'm sure I'm about to come any minute now from watching her do these things to herself, and I don't know how I'm going to contain myself.

She starts to speed up a little, and her moans get louder and louder. I'm glad I invested in noise cancelling headphones, because I can't imagine what Kelsey could hear otherwise.

Harder, fuck yourself harder She speeds up her hand, and the wet click coming through my headphones makes my brain melt. She leans back on her left arm, giving her better access to thrust into herself.

_"Fuck Quinn, it's so good, I'm so close, I'm gonna come so hard…" _I see Kelsey move out of the corner of my eye. Please don't do something to distract me from this. She moves from the computer to her shelves, and I see her grab her toothbrush and moisturiser, and a little bit of hope rises in my chest. She leaves to room to head to the dorm bathrooms, and I know I have about 5 minutes before she's back.

With how worked up I am, I'll still have 3 minutes to spare.

As soon as the door closes, maybe even a second or two before, my hand is under my comforter and inside my shorts. I don't even worry about my clit, I push two fingers straight inside me.

"Fuck Kitty, make yourself scream, I want to hear you scream my name as you come." She looks back at the computer, a bit startled at my voice, but she thrusts harder and moans louder. I'm guessing my face is moving around on her screen, I'm having a hard time fucking myself and holding the laptop steady.

_"Quinn, Quinn, QUINN, Fuck!"_ I see her legs tighten around her hand and her body falls onto the bed. Her hips jerk as her orgasm courses through her, and I feel the start of my own. I let out all the noise I've been holding about for the last how-ever long in one long cry of Kitty's name. My eyes slowly open moments later, and I see Kitty watching me.

_"I know that's the first time I've seen it, but I love you face when you come."_

"I love your everything when you come…" She brings her fingers to her lips licks the tips.

"I wish I was there to clean you up."

_"I wish you were too, your tongue feels amazing." _I shudder, still feeling the after glow of my orgasm.

_"So, I thought your roomie was home. Giving her a show too?" _I laugh.

"No, she went off to the bathroom." I pause, not knowing weather to say this next part of not.

"You're the only one I feel like giving a show to."

_"Well, we'll need to find a time when she won't be home, so I can see the whole thing." _I smile, thinking about how next time we won't have to worry about Kelsey anyway.


	9. Part 9

**Supremacy **Part 9

It's New Years Eve, and I'm almost in Lima. Too bad it's 4 hours after I planned to be here. I'd met up with my mother in Boston to have Christmas with my sister and her new family. It was surprisingly nice, adding some kind of normalcy to my life. Some that I hadn't realised I missed.

Until Now.

Until we're in the car, about 20 minutes from home. We were supposed to get back to Lima at 6pm, giving me plenty of time to surprise Kitty, have at least two rounds of mind blowing sex, and then head to Puckerman's party. But no, it's now 10pm, we are still in the car, Kitty doesn't even know I'm back in Lima, and our long awaited reunion is gonna have to wait even longer.

I try to focus on the road, watching the houses I grew up around pass by. Being back here always brings back strange memories. This time though, they're mostly about Kitty.

I can't wait to get my hands on her.

But I know I'll have to. At least 'til we're away from the others.

Home, bedroom, shower. Dress, make-up, hair. 25 minutes, I've broken my old record about a good 20 minutes. I drive to Puck's, knowing that I'll most likely leave my car there. Not going to go combining the two things that messed me up the most.

The music is already pumping, and there's already people scattered around the front yard in various stages of inebriated. I make my way through the house to the kitchen, knowing that's where the booze is. I know I need a drink. I don't know how I'm going to react when I see Kitty. Part of me is worried that seeing her again in the flesh, so to speak, will diminish the heat of the flame we've built over the last few weeks. The other part is pretty convinced I'm gonna jump her straight away.

"Nice of you to show up Quinn." Santana says from behind the counter, before she comes around to hug me.

"Nice of my mother to finally get me here. What's Puck got for us tonight?"

"I'll mix you your favourite Baby Mama." Puck's loud voice comes from behind me. He hugs me briefly before heading behind the 'bar', grabbing all kinds of things and putting them in a cup.

"Good turn out." I say as he hands me the cup.

"No one can resist a Puckerman party, especially with twice the Puckerman." I see Jake and Marley come around a corner and wave. I wave back, but they're definitely not the sophomores I'm looking for. I take a sip from my cup, and it's strong. Really, really strong. Santana and I continue to make small talk, and I catch a glimpse of a few others, Blaine, Mike and Tina, and Finn. I wonder how he feels partying with his students? I wonder how he'd feel if he knew I was sleeping with one of them?

"So, what happened to you after sectionals? You just disappeared."

"I.. I drove Kitty home, she was really down about the whole thing."

"So that little snake should be, you know what she did? She…" I cut Santana off. I don't need to hear any of this from her. If Kitty wants to tell me what happened, she will.

"San, you don't know what happened, and you and I used to do some pretty messed up things to people at school, remember?" She goes quiet, and at first I think it's because of me, but then I notice she's spotted Brittany. Brittany looking rather close with Sam. Nothing out of the ordinary, Britt seems to get really close to everyone. But San tenses, before she leaves the room.

I'm left alone, so I start to wander through the house, searching for the other blonde cheerleader. I find my way to the lounge, and it's almost pitch black. Every light is off and the window has been blacked out. There's flashing lights, and it makes the place look like a night club, this is definitely the most effort Puck has ever put into a party.

I spot her through the lights, dancing with some of the other Cheerios. Whatever part of my mind that was worried the spark would be gone shuts up in my head as I watch her. Her shirt is tight, her skirt is short, her hair is falling over her shoulders. Her body is moving to the rhythm, and she hasn't noticed me watching her. Good. She doesn't know I was coming back for New years, and I want to surprise her. The song changes, and I hear Taio Cruz singing.

How stupidly fitting.

_'But whenever I'm not with you  
It's so hard for me to see  
I need to see a picture of you  
A special picture just for me, yeah'_

Her hips roll, and she spins as she's dancing. Fuck.

_'Whenever you are gone  
I just wanna be wit' ya  
Please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna see a picture_

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture'

She's grinding against another girl on the squad, and I realise I can't take it anymore. I squeeze my way between the other bodies in the room, and make my way to her. I think about joining her dancing, but that thought leaves as soon as I see her lean over and just the bottom of her panties peak out from under that skirt.

No, we won't be dancing.

As I walk past, I hardly slow my pace, and grab her hand. I try to keep walking, but she pulls back, not realising whom has grabbed her. I turn back to face her and her mouth falls open. I tug on her arm again, and she follows quickly. I head to the back of the house, where I know Puck's laundry is. No one would come down this far into the house, let alone into this room.

The room is tiny. I knew this already from the time I'd spent living here, but I mostly thought it was small because I was huge. No, it was just small in general. The second the door is shut our lips are attached, reacquainting with each other. Our hands paw at clothes, and I lift her top up so my hands can grope at her breasts. We try to maneuver as much as we can in the small room, and I eventually grab Kitty's ass and lift her onto the washing machine, my body filling the space between her legs. My lips move to her neck as my hands clutch at her hips, trying to pull her body as close to mine as possible. Both of her hands are in my hair, and I'm glad I didn't do a lot to it, if I'd straightened I wouldn't be able to fix it by the time I headed outside again.

"Quinn, I missed your lips so much…"

I slide her panties down, remembering where we are and how much time we have before someone noticed that we were both gone. I get them off her first leg, but then decide I like the look of them dangling on her ankle. I rub her folds, she's already so wet. I'm loving her hips bucking into mine, trying to get more friction.

"Don't tease me Quinn, I want you so bad."

"Who's regretting the teasing now?" I say with a smirk. She doesn't take a bar of it and pulls me in for another heated kiss.

"Just fuck me, please."

"All you had to do was ask." I say as I slide my index finger inside her. She's still so incredibly tight, I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling. I start pumping it in and out of her, and soon I add a second finger to the mix. I can feel the muscles stretch around me, and I think I might come then and there.

"Fuck Quinn, I love how full you make me feel, touching myself for you doesn't even compare." I quickly pick up my pace, using my hips to help put more force behind my hand. Her ankles hook around my ass, pulling me in.

Soon I'm thrusting into her hard and fast, and the washing machine is hitting the wall behind her every time. Our lips are back together, and I change the angle ever so slightly. She groans into my mouth and bites down on my bottom lip. I can tell she's close, her grip on my back is tightening and her long moans are turning into short whimpers and gasps.

"What do you think your friends would say if they saw you, huh? Little head bitch of the Cheerios letting a college girl fuck her in the laundry at a school party?" Once again, I don't know where all this talk is coming from, but it seems to be working, everything in her body starts to tighten.

"I bet they'd think you're my little slut, getting so wet for me, getting so fucking wet for a 19 year old. Letting her touch you in places no one has before." I know I was saying this for her, but every single part applied to me as well. What would my friends think if I told them I was sleeping with a 15 year old? Sure, she was turning 16 soon, but does that make it much better?

She bites into my shoulder, muffling the scream that comes from deep within her. Her legs tighten on my hips, and her feet pull my body closer. My fingers are so deep inside her, and I feel her body shaking around me. I'll never get enough of this. Enough of making her scream and lose control and come just for me.

I feel her grip around my body start to loosen, and I pull away so I can see her face. Her eyes are closed, her lips parted, and I waste no time claiming them again. The kiss is hot, and our tongues slide against each other with ease.

Her body stops quaking, and I slowly slide out of her. Her body shudders as I do, and I hold her closer to me. We part again, and she smiles at me. I realise the only things I've said to her since being back have been… not exactly appropriate.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Hi yourself."

I bring my hand to my lips, and I lick up my index finger, savouring how amazing she tastes, so much better than I remember. She takes my wrist and pulls my hand to her mouth. She expertly wraps her tongue around my finger and sucks it into her mouth, and I'm so fucking wet I can feel it on my legs.

But, I know we can't leave yet. Not when it's not even midnight. It would be way too obvious. I pull her lips to mine again, and all I can taste is Kitty.

"We should get back out there." She says, understanding exactly what I'm thinking. I nod before kissing her again and helping her off the washer. She starts to fix her top, and I move to help.

"You should head out now. So we don't leave together." She says it without lifting her eyes to mine, I worry that I've done something wrong. I turn around to the door, and she grabs my hand again. I look over my shoulder at her.

"I just mean, if you stay here, I'm gonna want to do the same to you, and then we'll never leave." I smile again, and can't help myself kissing her one more time. I walk out of the room, and smooth my hands through my hair. Heading back to the party, I grab a drink from the kitchen counter. As much as I don't want to, I swish the alcohol around in my mouth before swallowing. Somehow, as dirty as it sounds, I just know Santana will be able to smell Kitty on me. She's got a stupid sixth sense about everything gay. I down the rest of the cup, and grab another.

If I'm gonna have to spend the rest of the night without being against Kitty's body, then I'm gonna need a few more of these.


	10. Part 10

_Parts in italics are Quinn remembering the previous night._

**Supremacy **Part 10

I wake surrounded by the warmth of Kitty's body, and I lie still, just savoring the feeling. Her smell fills my senses, some mix of peaches and vanilla, and something else I can't quite put my finger on. I'm lying on my back, and her body is haphazardly draped over mine. Her breaths are soft against my neck, and I move my head so I can look at her.

Rookie mistake.

Shooting pain goes through my temples, and it feels like my brain is throbbing in my skull. I haven't had a hangover like this in at least a year, maybe more. My stomach turns, and I feel the urge to pull away from Kitty so I can curl up into myself.

I groan, probably a bit too loudly next to Kitty's ear, and she starts to stir. She rolls off me slowly, making a very similar noise as mine, before her eyes snap open and she bolts to the bathroom. Thank god she has the foresight to shut the door, because I'm sure if I heard that I'd be in there with her.

I close my eyes tight, trying to block out the light filtering through the gap her curtains, before I finally give up and pull them fully shut. I only then realise just how naked I am, which is completely, and quickly slip back under her sheets. The rest of the night starts to flood back to me, and I close my eyes again to try re-live it.

_I'm drunk. I mustn't be that drunk, because I know I'm drunk, right? Everything is a bit more than blurry around the edges, but Puck keeps on offering me drinks and I keep on accepting. Every time I see Kitty my skin tingles. It's even worse when I manage to catch her eyes. I don't care who sees, I just want my body pressed against her and her lips on mine and my fingers deep inside…_

_I'm outside his back door, hoping the cold air will sober me up a bit, but I don't think it's really working. _

_San is standing next to me, and I'm at the point of intoxicated where I just want to tell her everything about Kitty and I. Partly because I want to brag. OK, mostly because I want to brag, but partly because I know I should feel wrong about this whole this. She's 15 for crying out loud, I should feel very fucking wrong about this. But even my moral compass, which I know can be a bit misguided sometimes, can't feel even the slightest bit bad about any of this. I know if I bring this up without telling San all the details she'll just tell me I'm over thinking everything._

_She pulls out a cigarette from a pack in her pocket, and I realise I didn't know she'd started smoking. She lights up, and blows the smoke out slowly. She offers me a drag, and even though my body is saying yes to the idea of nicotine, I shake my head. I can't be that drunk, right? If I'm saying no? _

_Wait, what was happening? _

_I see San's hand moving back to her lips with the smoke, and I reach for her pocket and pull one out for myself. She offers her light, and we stand there, smoking in silence. God, I haven't had a cigarette in… I don't even know how long. Probably over a year. _

_"You're awfully quiet, doing to much thinking in that pretty head of yours?" I look over at her, and shake my head so much my hair falls in front of my face._

_"I could say the same for you." I know she's thinking about Britt. I don't think she's ever not been thinking about her for as long as I've known the pair. Probably even longer, seeing as they knew each other before they knew me. They met when they were 5, or something. Playing on the playground… What was I saying?_

_Ok, smoking wasn't a good move, my head is spinning even more. I butt it out on Puck's porch as San flicks hers into the snow. _

_"Are you ok? You've been kinda distant since Thanksgiving." San turns to face me, and a smile creeps across my face as I remember that weekend. _

_"Yeah, actually, I've been really good, I'm kinda see…" My chest vibrates, what the fuck? It's never done that. Oh wait, my phone. I pull it out of my bra and see that Kitty's texted me._

_My cabz here… comin bhome? Xx I re-read the text, making sure I have it right._

_"I have to go, my rides here." San looks disappointed, but nods and hugs me goodbye. I make my way through the house, most of the party has died down, bodies scattered around the place. Puck is on the couch, two random girls on either side of him._

_"See ya Noah, thanks for the party."_

_"No problem, enjoy the night…. I know I will." He turns his attention back to the girls. I find my way to the door, and after only one failed attempt open it. Kitty is leaning against the wall just outside, eyes closed, looking like she's about the fall asleep._

_"Hey." Her eyes open, and even in my state I can tell she's drunk too. Her arms go around my body and she falls into me. Her face nuzzles into my shoulder._

_"I don't like seeing you and not touching you."_

_"It's ok, we're going home now."_

_"How are we getting home?" I giggle and point at the cab. Her eyes open in amazement._

_"Where did you get that from?" I laugh as I pull her towards the car and Kitty gives the driver her address. The second we're inside her hands are on me. She pulls my lips to hers, and the arousal that I thought I had under control floods back through my body. As we break, I feel her breath on my lips._

_"As soon as we're home I need you to fuck me so hard. I just… I just need you inside me so bad. If you don't touch me soon I think I might actually die."_

"I think I'm dying… Is this what drinking is, because it's not fun." Kitty emerges from the bathroom, still completely naked. God, her body is amazing. My eyes start at her feet and wander slowly up her smooth legs, two love bites on the inside of her left thigh, one on the right. Her hip bones just peaking out from her skin, tiny bruises the size of fingertips starting to show. Next are her beautifully toned abs, slight scratch marks running over them, then her breasts, fuck, her perfect breasts. What did I do last night?

I end at her face and she's starring at me, the intensity of her eyes still astounds me. Her eyes break from mine as she looks down at what I was look at, and realises her state of dress. Or lack there of.

"Oh God." She quickly dives for the bed, pulling the covers over her. She groans at the pain caused by the sudden movement, and I start to laugh. Not a good idea, the pounding comes back harder.

Her head sneaks out from the sheets and her cheeks are bright red. She's so beautiful. Even in this silly, embarrassing moment, I can't help but think about just how beautiful she is. I roll over slowly and kiss her lightly on her lips. The smell of peaches and vanilla fills my senses again, as well as the telltale smell of mint. Toothpaste.

"You broke the rule."

"What rule?"

"When someone stays over for, whatever, you're not allowed to brush your teeth."

"That's a stupid rule, why?"

"Because now you smell all minty fresh, and I just smell like, well, you." Oh my god, why are these words coming out of my mouth? Who am I? She blushes again. Ah, so she's not so confident when I'm actually here. I kiss her once again before I roll onto my back again.

"And to answer your question, yes this is what alcohol does." She pulls the covers back over her head and groan loudly. I slide out of the side, and wrap one of her sheets around me.

"Are you going?" I turn to face her, the blankets are back of her face and she looks worried.

"Relax, I'm just going to the bathroom."

After doing what I need to do I sit on the toilet sit for a moment, trying my hardest to get my brain to remember last night. The rest of the cab ride is really hazy, all I can get is images of hands grabbing at clothes. I try to focus on what happened after.

_We hardly make it through the door, between our drunken-ness and and the lock. Also that I didn't let her lips leave mine the whole time. We stumble through, tripping over each other as we start towards the stairs. As we reach the first step, I feel myself falling over, Kitty following me. I land on my ass on the stairs with a loud thud, and I know that's gonna hurt so much more tomorrow than it does now. Kitty's body is pressed into mine. At least I cushioned her fall. She doesn't falter for a second, kissing me hard and I completely forget what just happened. _

_"What about you parents?" I saw as my hands contradict my question, moving under her top._

_"They're not here, staying at a friends." The second what she says makes it to my brain, I roll her over, my knees resting on the second stair as I start to undress her. _

_By start I mean try. When her buttons prove too difficult I settle for ripping her shirt off her, and when the skirt zip doesn't want to budge, I just pull it up around her waist. Her panties are next, the material snapping easily in my hand. _

_"Fuck Kitty…" There's not a lot of light in the room, but I can make out her face, her eyes lidded, lips swollen, and her body laid out just for me. I move down so my knees are on the floor, and lower myself to her pussy. I can't wait any longer, and let my tongue slide through her. If I could only taste one thing for the rest of my life, I'm pretty sure I'd be content with this. I wrap my arms around her thighs and hold her hips still as I start flicking her clit. Her hand snakes into my hair and grips my head as I keep working over and over on her clit. I suck it into my mouth and moan as she pulls at my hair. My fingers press deeper into her skin, trying to stop her from bucking against my face._

_"That's so fucking good Quinn, fuck me with your tongue." I move slightly so I can slide my tongue inside her, and I can instantly feel her pulsing around me. She's still so soaked, and I can feel my face being covered by her wetness. I move one hand up to grope at her breasts, but when she pulls at my hair again I scratch my nails down her stomach._

_I feel like I'm drowning in her, it's like I'm getting high or something like that. Her thighs press against my face, and for a moment my head spends and I feel like I might pass out. I bring my tongue back to my lips and savour the taste for a moment, before I turn my cheek and start sucking on her thigh. I bite down and I hear her hiss loudly. I move to a new patch of skin and repeat the process._

_I just need to mark her. She needs to be mine, only mine. _

I snap out of my thoughts and realise I've probably been sitting in here for a while. I see a bottle of Tylenol sitting on the counter and quickly pop two and fill the glass on the sink with water. I down half of it, fill it again and take it with the pills back to Kitty. She's curled up with her hands pressed into her temples. I sit back on the bed, and she stirs, opening her eyes slightly to look at me. I smile as softly as I can and pass her the painkillers. She sits up a bit and takes them with small sips of water.

I lay back down and she curls into my side, my arms instinctively wrapping around her.

_My arms wrap around her waist as I stand up, lifting her with me fireman style. I'm surprised I can stay steady on my feet. I carry her the rest of the way up the stairs, glad her room is right at the top and that she doesn't weigh much. I drop her onto the bed on her back, strip the rest of her clothes off before following with my own, and lay on top of her, my knees between her legs_._ My hand clutches the back of her neck as I suck at her neck and collarbone. Her nails drag down my back, and leave a path of fire in their wake. I sit back on my knees and push my fingers inside her. _

_"Quinn, fuck." I don't give her much time to get used to it, I start pounding into hard and fast. I need to make her come, I need to feel her come hard because of me. I need to show her she's mine, I'm the only one who can make her feel like this. I curl my fingers into her, and she starts groan even louder._

_Her left hand finds her chest and she starts rubbing her nipple, and I close my own legs tighter to create some sort of friction. Her right grips my bicep of my left that I'm using to hold myself up with._

_"Who's fucking you Kitty? Who's making you feel like this?"_

_"You Quinn, god, I love it when you fuck me."_

_"Yeah, you love it when I fuck you like this? When I fuck you hard? Not like any of those boys you go to school with could."_

_"Only you Quinn, I only want you." _

_And that's it._

_She falls apart, screaming my name as she squeezes her grip on my arm. I keep fucking her while she rides her high, only slowing my pace slightly, still using as much force._

_My own orgasm sneaks up on me and before I really know what's happening I'm falling forward onto her, my body spasming as hers is just starting to stop shaking._

_I pull out, and I feel her legs try to clench together. I don't move for a few moments, getting my bearings and steadying my breathing. I roll us both over so she's lying on top of me, and pull the covers over us. She's still letting out small whimpers, her body twitching every now and then._

_"So good…" She pants against my skin, and I can feel my skin humming as I progress to pass out._

"I'm sorry if I was too rough with you last night." I kiss the top of her head.

"I liked it. I don't know if I would've been able to take it if I hadn't of been drinking, and God am I sore right now…" I tense. I don't want to hurt her. She looks up at me when she feels my grip tighten.

"No, Quinn, good sore, very _very_ good sore." I relax again.

"But, I won't be up for a round like that for a while." She smiles, and I feel content. I made her feel good. More than good. I kiss her again, deep and slow, and kiss her dimples again.

"Try get some more sleep, and I'll make us some breakfast later on."

"Bacon?" She says as she looks at my hopefully.

"A girl after my own heart."


	11. Part 11

**Supremacy **Part 11

I wake for the second time that day, still feeling like my body has been hit by a freight train, but at least the pounding in my head has gone away. I check Kitty's clock, it's 12:37pm, about an hour and a half after we first woke. We've moved, and her body is facing away from me and I'm wrapped around her. Her skin feels so soft against mine, and I let the pads of my fingers glide over it softly, tracing unknown patterns.

Once again I start thinking about what we're doing. I'm 19, I shouldn't be having these feelings towards a sophomore. Not worrying about the fact that she's a girl, because, really, the amount of gay people I know that's not an issue.

How is it that anyone else I think about that is age appropriate just leaves me feeling normal, but the second I think about Kitty, it takes everything in my body to hold myself back? This can't be right. I shouldn't have this constant urge to sleep with a 15 year old.

Speaking of constant urge, I feel Kitty move, and her ass grinds into my crotch. She rolls over in my arms and her lips are on mine before I can even say anything. It's slow and soft, and my tongue sneaks out to flick against her bottom lip. I add more pressure, and I feel a bit of pain shoot from my lip. Must've been from when she bit me. Last night fast forwards through my head again, and my body is screaming to take her again.

I move my hand to her hip and pull her closer to me, but our lips break as she hisses. I release her hip instantly and she looks at me with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just… you really did a number on me last night." I instantly feel bad again, even though I know she enjoyed it. Her hand cups my cheek, and our eyes connect.

"I loved every second of it Quinn, don't doubt that. I love when you just take me like that. And I wish you could do it again right now, but… my body can't take it just yet." I nod and kiss her again. I still want to touch her, not wanting this whole weekend to be over before it really begins.

My hands return to her skin, and I make sure that I'm a lot more gentle then before. Her lips kiss along my jaw to my neck, and they start sucking at my pulse point. Our bodies move so I'm more on my back with Kitty slightly on top of me. She kisses along my collarbone, and her hand comes up to start peeling the sheet away that's covering my body. My hand comes up to grasp hers, stopping her actions.

"What are you doing?" She looks confused.

"Well, two things actually. One, just because I feel like I've been fucked by Mack truck doesn't mean I can't touch you." A playful smirk crosses her face.

"And two, why do you keep getting to see me naked, and I've only seen your body in the light, like, once? Not to mention, I've never even seen…" Her hand slides down my body and gently cups my core. Waves of heat shoot from my groin. Oh god, I just want to be inside her again.

"Fuck, Kitty, I want to touch you so bad."

"I want you too, but don't change the subject. Why don't I get to see you?" I break my eyes away from hers and bite my lip, completely ignoring the pain.

"My body's not like yours. You're flawless, perfect. Your skin is beautiful, everything's toned and tight. Everything about you just makes me want to worship you. My body… It's not like that." There, I said it. I let out the breath I've been holding. I don't want her to see… well, the makes of my life before. The stretch marks from Beth, the angry criss-cross of scars from my accident. The permanent reminders of how I fucked up my youth.

The soft touch of her fingers to my chin brings my eyes back to hers, and she holds my gaze intensely as her hands go back to moving the sheet away. I try to hold my arms by my side, even though every fibre in my wants to throw them over myself.

Her eyes shift, and I see them move slowly down my frame, taking in every single flaw on my skin. I'm glad I'm on my back, because that's where the worst one is, but I know my front still isn't pretty.

"Oh Quinn…" This is what I didn't want, I didn't want her to think of me as broken, someone who needs her pity.

"You're so fucking sexy." What?

"What?" She moves so she's straddling me, sitting back on her hunches, her fingers splayed out over my stomach.

"You're. Fucking. Sexy" She punctuates every word. She starts to scratch her fingernails lightly over my abs, god it feels good.

"You had a baby, you were in a car crash, and you're body still looks this good? _That's_ hot." I feel my muscles twitch under her fingers, and she obviously does to because she runs them back over the same place time and time again.

"You had all that happen, and you still have abs? That's so impressive. I know, you're worried about these," Her fingers trace a particularly nasty scar that runs along my ribs just underneath my left breast. I move my hand to cover it, but she grabs my wrist and holds it back.

"But you don't have to be. They're part of you. Do you think I'd still worship you if I didn't know how strong you are? You went to hell and back. Twice. And you're still standing. That's one of the things about you that I find the most attractive."

"So what, now you're gonna 'Kiss all my scars away'?"

"Pffft, yeah right, that shit is for saps like Marley or that Rachel Berry girl." I laugh, knowing that it's very true.

"No, right now I want you to touch me, because just looking at your body is making me so fucking wet." I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth as those words leave her lips. Her body presses back against mine and our lips join for a kiss that's messy and heated.

"Just remember to be gentle, ok?" She whispers between our lips, and I nod as I continue to kiss her. My hands find their way to her ass, and I have an idea. I softly push her hips forward, and she breaks the kiss.

"What?"

"Move up the bed, I want to taste you." She gives me a questioning look before she understands what I'm getting at. She starts to move, and while her breasts are right in from of my face I capture one of her nipples in my mouth. She sighs as I flick my tongue across her nipple before releasing it.

"I thought you wanted to taste me?"

"Sorry, got distracted." She slides the rest of the way up so her knees are either side of my head. I look up along her body, she's leaning on her forearms against the wall, looking down at me. My hands go back to her ass and pull her closer to me, and I kiss her. Slowly I let my tongue lap at her, gently running all over her. She wasn't lying before when she said she was getting wet, and soon my face is soaked. I delve further into her, dragging my tongue softly over her clit. Quiet moans start to come from above me, and I look up again to see her eyes closed and her head leaning on the wall. One of her hands comes down to rest on my scalp, slowly stroking my hair.

"Quinn…" I stop, thinking that I might be hurting her. She smiles down at me, and I know I haven't done anything wrong when the right corner of her lip curls up.

"Quinn, I want to taste you too…" She doesn't say anything else, waiting for me to answer. I kiss her softly again and nod my head. She lifts one leg off me and quickly leans down to give me a quick kiss. She soon reshuffles her body so her legs are on the opposite side of my head. I start getting a bit nervous, the only person who's done this was Puck, and I barely remember that. I distract myself by going back to licking at Kitty's clit, which, let's be honest, is now one of my favourite things to be distracted by.

Her touch is soft at first, hesitant. Slowly she starts to add more pressure, gliding her tongue over me. I should probably be embarrassed at how wet I am, but Kitty's in the exactly same position. I bury my face into her pussy, pushing my tongue as deep into her as I can.

"Fuck." I hear and feel her say against my core, and it feels fantastic. My hands grab her ass, and my fingers spread across her cheeks. I just wish I could do this everyday. I love the noises Kitty makes when I hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Her tongue hits my clit, and holy fuck. I try my best to not buck my hips up, but Jesus it feels so good. I moan against her, and I feel the muscles in her thighs tighten. I move my mouth back to her clit and gently suck on it, moaning louder and louder as her tongue flicks at my clit.

"Quinn, that feels so good, you taste so good." She breaths quickly against my skin, before her tongue is back to rubbing against me. The intensity of the feeling is insane, and I can't help it when my hips start to bucking up to meet her mouth.

"Stop moving." She places her hands on my thighs, effectively holding me still. Fuck, her tongue feels so good. I try to keep focused on what I'm doing, but her tongue is not so slowly building me up to my climax.

I tighten my grip on her ass as the coil tightens in my stomach. She starts to suck on my clit, and all the pressure that had been building releases. My mouth comes away from her pussy and I cry her name, before somewhere in the haze of my orgasm I remember what I'm doing. I pull her clit back into my mouth and continue to moan, and her nails dig into my thighs. I groan one more time at sting of her nails, and I feel her body start to shudder above me. My mouth is met with a gush of wetness, and I try to lap as much of it as I can, savouring the taste, but probably not doing a very good job.

My orgasm continues to rip through me, and I don't know if I've come this hard in my life. Each tiny movement Kitty makes against me seems to set me off again, and I'm sure I'm doing the same to her. Eventually her body goes slack, and her entire body presses into me. I love the feeling over her weight on me, the comfortable softness pressed against me.

She rolls over onto the sheets, and I slowly crawl towards her so we're both at the foot of the bed. Our lips meet and it's messy and wet and, well, just plain hot. Her face is coated in my juices as is mine with hers, and all I want to do is slowly fuck her into oblivion.

But not right now.

Right now I want to holder her and enjoy this insanely sexy make-out session. So that's what I do. I wrap my arms around her body, and her leg hooks over my hip. Our tongue slide effortlessly against each other. I'm sure its all her, but the taste currently in my mouth is exquisite.

Later we'll have to get up, make something to eat, find her destroyed panties where ever they ended up in her lounge and be at least semi-presentable when her parents get home, but that's a problem for future us.

Right now I focus on her lips, trying to memorise them with my own. I try to memorise her skin with my fingertips, and her scent and her taste.

"I don't want you to go." She whispers when we part for a split second.

"I don't want to either, but I have to."

"I know, it just sucks that we can't do this every day, like, all day every day." I laugh, wanting nothing more than for that to be an option.

"Well, you're birthday's coming up, maybe I'll make it up to you then?" I knew that I'd be back in Lima for it, her birthday being February 13, the day before Shue's wedding. I'd already booked the hotel room for the two nights. Two birds, one stone. She smirks into my lips.

"You'd better."


	12. Part 12

**Supremacy **Part 12

Back at Yale. Back to 'reality'. Back to lectures and long classes and late night studying.

Back to not being able to touch Kitty.

The first week or so crept along so slow I thought I was going crazy. It was as if I was going through withdrawals, I would wake up at night thinking I was in bed with her, my fingers clutching at my sheets. I would think that I could see her walking around campus, always being just out of reach.

It started to die down a bit when the photos started coming though again. Nothing as graphic as the ones of her fucking herself. But still, they were flirty, risqué if you will.

Ok, let's be honest, they belonged in a M rated mens magazine.

At least she sent them via regular text this time, so I could keep them for more appropriate viewing times. But the drawback: there were none of her fully naked. Legs, breasts, lips as far as the eye could see. But nothing inside her panties.

And it was driving me insane.

This has been happening for the last three weeks leading to now. Every time we try to skype Kelsey seems to be home, and Kitty for some reason has decided she won't get naked unless I will too. This has then resulted in numerous cold showers on my behalf, and on the odd occasion, a steaming hot one with my hand firmly fixated between my legs.

I know Kitty's doing this on purpose. For what reason, I don't know that part. But she knows exactly what she's doing to me, how worked up I'm getting.

Come on, please… I hate begging. I'd hated it before this, and now I hate it more. Kitty's on my screen. She's in a tight tank and some short shorts. I can she her nipples peaking through her top.

_"Quinn, I've told you, no." _

But Kitty, I'm dying here, please… I need to see you I can sense Kelsey moving around the room behind me.

_"And I'm the teenager… Quinn, keep it in your pants." _I sigh.

_"Besides, it's only 8 days until my birthday, and you said you're coming back to Lima… So…"_

I know, I know

_"Anyways, I have to go. Night babe."_

Night

_"Don't pout, soon you'll be able to have all of this." _She stands up and kisses the camera before ending the call. I sigh again before taking my headphones off and closing my laptop.

"So, who's this girl that seems to be taking up all your time?"

"She's…" I go to say no one, but I can seem to let those words past my lips, even if it's just a lie to get Kelsey off my case.

"She's a girl from back home."

"Uh-huh, and that's why you skype call nearly every night?" Ok, so I need to tell her something. It's not as if I don't like Kelsey. We actually get along pretty well, we don't have a lot of classes together, but we go out to parties and stuff together. And besides, who's she gonna tell?

"Ok, so, we're kinda seeing each other."

"Details. Now."

"Her names Kitty, We met earlier this year. She's a cheerleader at McKinley, and in glee club." I don't really know what else she wants.

"So, how come she never comes to visit?"

"She's… still in school.

"Younger woman, way to go Quinn." If only she knew.

"Show us a photo?" I get my phone, and after some careful searching I find one that's not_ too_ full on, and show Kelsey. It's from the Sadie Hawkins dance they had, the one that she went to with Puck. I know she's just using him as cover, girls like Kitty don't stay single for long, but it's still annoying. He got to dance with her all night, and see her in that beautiful dress.

I remind myself again that this is just sex, and I don't have any other feeling towards her.

"Woah, Quinn, good work." I blush a little.

"But, how old is she? She looks really young in that one."

"She's…" What the hell, it's Kelsey.

"She's 15." Kelsey's eyebrows almost reach her hairline. I try to grab my phone back from her, but she moves out of my grasp.

"15?" She looks back at the photo.

"She turns 16 next week." I try to justify my actions.

"You're dating a 15 year old?"

"We're not dating." As soon as the words leave my mouth I know they're the wrong choice.

"You're not dating? So you're just sleeping with a 15 year old?" I sigh and sit back down on my bed.

"It's not like that." It's exactly like that.

"Hey, I'm not judging. She's hot. But, you're 19. Can you remember what you were like when you were that age?" Almost pregnant, that's where I was. She hands my phone back.

"Just… don't get yourself hurt."

The rest of the night carries on like nothings happened, but there's a weight around my thoughts. What _was_ I doing? This was supposed to be a one-night thing. Now it's been just over two months and it's still going.

But, if it's just sex, then that's alright, right?

Like, it's not like there's any feelings involved, no one's gonna get hurt. It's just harmless fun, Kitty's experimenting, and I'm just scratching an itch I have. We're both using each other just as much.

I push those thoughts aside. I wasn't gonna let Kelsey's words ruin this. For one of the first times in my life I was truly enjoying everything that life had to offer. Even if that included getting 'blue balled' by a 15 year old cheerleader.

The old Quinn wouldn't take this. If she wanted something she would just take it. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. How can I make Kitty understand just what she's doing to me?

So I devise my own plan.

I start the following day. I don't message her, which wouldn't seem that unusual. It hits lunch time, and she'll be in the café. I pull out my phone and open her texts. I thought about using that snap chat thing, but I want her to feel how I've been feeling. I zoom in, and take a photo of the corner of my lip, curled up in a smirk. I write a text beneath it that simply says:

7

20 minutes later I get a response:

What's that about?

I ignore the message, and when she tries to skype me that night I ignore the call. I try to focus on my schoolwork, knowing I'll need to do some extra work to cover my missed classes next Friday. My mind keeps thinking about what I have in store for her.

The following day I don't wait until lunch. It's about 10:30, and she'll probably still be asleep. I snap another photo, this one of my completely exposed neck and collarbone.

6

An hour later, my phone buzzes, and she once again asks what I'm doing. I keep the radio silence happening, wanting her to be going out of her brain, like I have been. Gotta fight fire with fire.

Sunday rolls around, and it's 6pm before I know it. I wait until Kelsey leaves our room, and quickly take a photo of my legs under my skirt.

5

I get it, count down til my birthday. Can you please just write back to me? This is driving me crazy

I smirk to myself as I re-read her message. Good, now she knows how I feel everyday.

Monday proves a bit more difficult, sneaking off to the bathrooms between classes and pulling off my top and bra. I know she said she respects my scars, and even finds them attractive, but I still can't bring myself to take a photo of the one on my left side. Instead, I take a photo of the right side of my stomach, tensing so my muscles are slightly more defined. I also angle the phone so I manage to catch just the bottom of my breast in the photo. Not enough to class it as scandalises, but enough so she'll know it's there, and I'm at least naked from the waist up.

4

By this point she's stopped messaging back. Tuesday is a similar situation, in the shower block. I've just finished washing myself off, and I dry my hands enough so I can operate my phone. Left hip, top part of my leg, dripping wet.

3

Wednesday I decide to send it off right when I know she'll be in history class. I've got on my favourite black lacy bra. I undo it at the back so the material hangs loose and I slide the right strap off my arm, using my left hand to hold it to my breast. I zoom in again and take the photo, making sure the tiniest sliver of my nipple is exposed. Man, maybe I should have taken photography, I'm getting good at this.

2

This one was going to be it. The crème dale crème. The piece de resistance.

This one was gonna drive her fucking nuts.

Kelsey's out at a lecture, so I have the room to myself. I open the photo roll on my phone, and find the various pictures Kitty's sent me over the last month and a half. One by one I stare at them, knowing this last photo is going to be just as much torture for me as it will be for her.

I scroll through the half naked pictures, thinking about touching her skin, tasting her, fucking her deep. I finally end on the shot I copied from snap chat. My eyes trace along the lines of her fingers, the wetness of her core, the way her muscles are tensing as she's pushing her fingers inside herself. I squeeze my thighs together as I think about the things I want to be doing to her.

I want her pressed against my door, her legs wrapped around my waist and my fingers rubbing her clit. I want her ass on my desk and her hands in my hair as her sweet taste fills my mouth. I want her bent over my bed as I take her from behind while she screams my name.

I slide my skirt up, spread my legs, and take the photo.

One last photo, showing her what she does to me.

I look at the shot, my panties visibly soaked.

1


	13. Part 13

**Supremacy **Part 13

I pace the room, nervous energy coming off me in waves. God, why did I get here so early?

I've been in the room for two hours, 23 minutes and about 40 seconds already. But who's counting? I thought about going out, maybe seeing my mom, but I don't want to miss a second with Kitty.

It's kind of embarrassing how desperate I am to see her. My hands keep clenching and releasing by my sides. The need feels like it's going to rip me apart, if I don't get to touch her soon I feel as though I might actually explode.

We only have tonight. Kitty has to spend the day with her family tomorrow, so I want to take advantage of every moment.

I hear a knock on the door, and I spin around so fast I almost loose my balance. Kitty isn't supposed to be here for another hour or so. I compose myself, and as calmly as I can walk towards it. As if anyone can be calm when it feels like their skin is on fire.

I open the door and there she is. She's come straight from school. Cheerios uniform, high pony, back pack.

Christ.

"Hey Quinn." She tries to say it casually, but I can hear the desperation in her voice. The same one that would be in mine if I opened my mouth right now.

"I got out of cheer practice, told coach I had family stuff..."

And this is why I didn't leave the room.

I grab her arm and pull her through the door. Not roughly, but with a sense of urgency. The moment it's closed I press her against it with my body, and connect our lips. Our tongues meet, and her hands move into my hair. Even though there's no space between us I still grasp her hips and try to pull her closer.

I'm torn between my original plan of teasing her until she begs me to touch her, and taking her hard and fast still in her uniform. I know there's time for both, but I just can't decide which one I want to do more. First world problems.

Our lips break, and we're both out of breath. I quickly peck her lips again before I test out my voice.

"Happy birthday."

"It'd better be."

Decision made.

My hand moves from her waist to her breast, and I kneed it roughly while my mouth moves to her neck. I lick and suck my way across it, making sure I don't bite too hard to leave a mark. I move my hand from her breasts to slip underneath her skirt. I rub her through her spanks, and find them completely soaked. I have a fleeting thought about how they're a bitch to dry clean, but it's gone as soon as Kitty moans in my ear.

I quickly slide them off her, and she lifts her legs to wrap them around my waist, and my hand move to hold her ass. I grasp it firmly in my left hand while my right snakes between our bodies.

I slide my fingers between her legs, and liquid heat surrounds me. Fuck, she's wet. I quickly find her clit, I seem to be getting better at this, and quickly circle it. Her grip in my hair tightens and I return my lips to hers. In no time at all our tongues are racing to meet each other, and our kiss gets messy as we both fight to keep our lips together. I push my hand forward, sliding two fingers into her easily. She breaks the kiss.

"Uhhhh, Quinn!" Before joining our lips again. I start to pump my fingers, keeping my pace steady but using my hip to thrust into her hard. Each time I press into her she moans into my lips, her mouth creating beautiful vibrations through my jaw. I'm still in awe at how fucking tight her pussy is. She tenses around my fingers and it's almost like she's trying to draw me in deeper.

"Fuck me Quinn… oh god, fuck me…" Kitty groans against my lips. All the blood rushes out of my brain and it feels like a fire has started in my gut. I need to make her mine. I lift her from the door and spin us around, taking the few steps to the bed and dropping Kitty onto it. My fingers slide out of her pussy, and I stand over her and hold my hand out. She sits up and grabs my palm, pulling my fingers into her hot mouth. Her tongue swirls around them, before they're released with a wet pop. I take my hand back, and strip down to my bra and panties.

"Turn around, I want you on your hands and knees." She does as she's told, and the pleats of her skirt fall over her ass. She arches her back slightly and I can see her pussy, pink and beautiful and so, so wet. Just for me. I lick my lips, knowing that I definitely want to taste her before the nights over. But not yet.

"What do you want to do to me?" Kitty, looks over her shoulder, her eyes wide but seductive at the same time. I crawl so my knees are between hers, my pussy flush with her ass, and rest my left hand on her shoulder while I lean over her body.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you scream my name." I push my fingers back inside her from behind as I finish my sentence, and her head flings back and her back aches further. I bring my body back upright, and hold her hip as I plunge my fingers into her. I can feel myself going deeper than I have before, and Kitty's ass is moving back and forth, matching my strokes. The squeals coming from her sound like music, I could listen to this forever.

I slow down, pulling out of her almost completely and I hear Kitty groan in protest, until she feels a third fingertip press against her. I feel her body tense slightly under my palm.

"Do you want more Kitty?" I see her head nod, but she knows I'll need more than that.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me. I want your fingers buried deep in me. I want you to fuck my 16 year old pussy."

Jesus, Mother of god and all things holy.

My body takes over, and I push all three fingers into her while my brain still tries to recover from what she said.

"Oh fuck, Quinn!" She screams when I'm inside her to my knuckles.

I'm on auto-pilot. My hand thrusts harder and harder into her while my head repeats her words again and again, and I feel myself getting wetter every second I think about what I'm actually doing.

I'm fucking a 16 year old. From behind. In a hotel room. While her parents think she's at cheerleading practise.

Well, fuck. There's a special place in hell for me, isn't there?

I snap out of it, and re-focus on Kitty's ass. I move my hand from her waist and grasp her left ass cheek, squeezing it as I move faster.

She's so tight. My fingers find a bit of resistance on each upstroke, but it's eased by just how fucking wet she is. I can just make out the wet click of my fingers moving over her screams. She's so loud, and I absolutely love it. This is the first time I've really been able to enjoy her vocals. The only other time we've been alone I was too drunk to remember to take in every part about it. Her pussy clenches tighter around me, and I know she's close. I speed up, not going as deep, but curling my fingers into her g-spot each time. Yes, I did my research and found out why she loves when I press into her front wall so much. Gotta know how to keep my little girl happy.

"QUINN! FUCK!" Kitty's whole body goes tense, and her muscles clench so tightly I can't move my fingers. I feel her come all over my hand, and think about how sexy it must look on her thighs. I lean forward and wrap my arm around her stomach, letting my body press against her back. I help hold her up as her body continues to shudder. Her arms give out first, followed by her legs, and she's suddenly flush with the bed, and my fingers are finally released and slip out of her. Her body shakes as I leave her, and a gasp leaves her lips.

I lean on one of my arms as I place kisses along her shoulders, my body still resting against her.

"Quinn…" It comes out quietly in between gasps of air.

"Like I said, Happy Birthday."

I roll off her body onto my side, but the only movement she makes is the rise and fall of her back as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Fuck, Quinn… I love it when you fuck me like that. Hell, I love it when you fuck me period." I giggle slightly and run my hand lightly over the skin of her arm. Her muscles tense under her skin, and goose bumps appear in my wake. I slide closer to her and she turns her head to face me. Our lips join, and it's soft and sweet. She moves so her body is flush with mine. My fingers trace the edge of her jaw as her arm drapes over my waist. The make-out session starts to heat up, Kitty pulling me into her.

I untangle our arms before I sit up, slowly stripping her uniform off, caressing every inch of skin as it's revealed. First her vest, then her bra, her skirt, and I finish by taking out her pony tail and smoothing my fingers through her hair. Once she's naked, I quickly shed my underwear and lie back down next to her. We continue to let our lips glide against each other, and I find out little things, like, I like to suck on her bottom lip, while she enjoys running her tongue along my upper one. Our hands explore each other, she moans when my hand pushes her lower back to bring her body closer. Her fingers ghost over my collarbone, and it tickles but in a deliciously sexual way.

I roll back on top of her, not letting her lips go. I position ourselves so her thigh is between my legs, and my thigh between hers. I continue to stoke her skin with one hand while the other props me up. One of her hands disappears back into my hair, the other runs over my shoulders down to my hips. She pulls me into her again, and this time I can feel her wetness against my leg, probably the same as she can.

My hips start moving on their own. I slowly grind my thigh into her centre, and she raises her hips to meet me, causing her own thigh to brush against my clit. We're both moaning into the kiss, and it sounds perfect together. My fingers dance across her chest, stroking her nipple as she aches into the touch.

I can feel the change in the dynamic. She isn't 16 year old cheerleading Kitty, and I'm not 19 year old college student Quinn. We're just us, two bodies moving against each other, desperate to feel some sort of release, but content to just feel each other.

My hips start to move with more force, and she eagerly meets the pace. I'm close, and I can tell Kitty is too. I can feel a slight sheen of sweat break out over my skin, and without opening my eyes I know it's the same for Kitty too. Her hand runs down my arm and I take it in mine, intertwining our fingers against the mattress. Our lips finally part when breathing becomes too much, and I can feel her breath against my lips as she moans.

Three more well placed and well timed thrust is all it takes for Kitty to come undone, and it only takes me a further two to meet her. My lips crash back to hers as our respective orgasms work their wonders through our bodies, and once again our bodies are pressed flush together as I literally and figuratively fall. Small waves continue to crash through me every time one of us moves, and slowly slide my core away from her leg when it starts to become too much.

Kitty's body curls into mine, her face pressed into my neck. She still hasn't opened her eyes, but on her face she wears the biggest smile I've ever seen for someone so lucid. I somehow maneuver the comforter over us, deciding we can have a little down time, and Kitty looks as though she needs it. We can nap, get some food, then get in a few more rounds before we actually need to get some sleep.

I sigh as I close my eyes as well, Kitty's almost asleep already. She's still softly moaning every now and then, and I feel something in my chest clench. I'm almost asleep myself when I here her softly whisper against my skin. I just make it out, and I secretly wish I didn't

"I love you."

My eyes snap open, and sleep is suddenly the last thing on my mind.


	14. Part 14

**Supremacy **Part 14

It was like a spell had been broken. But not in the good way that Disney movies would have you believe. No magic kiss or the rest of my life falling into place with three little words.

No, this was the opposite. The spell I was under, that everything between Kitty and I was ok, was shattered. She said she loved me. Even if she didn't actually feel it, the damage was done.

What was I doing to this girl?

This was all just supposed to be a bit of fun, experimenting, using each other to escape from our respective realities, right? There weren't supposed to be any feelings, anything beyond the physical need to touch somebody. Obviously Kitty didn't see this the same way.

She couldn't love me, couldn't she?

But even as I think this I look down at her in my arms and feel a sense if warmth flow through me. I can't help when my cheeks tug the corners of my mouth into a smile.

I roll onto my back, my arm still under her neck as she uses me as a pillow. I stare at the ceiling.

What am I going to do?

This is when things start getting messy. She doesn't know this yet, she hasn't had to deal with love and relationships... She so young. My first instinct is to protect her from it, but that means protecting her from myself seeing as I'm the one doing it. Everything is contradicting in my mind and the weight of the thoughts in my head starts to push down on me, and it feels like I'm suffocating.

I look at her sleeping soundly one last time before I ease my arm out from underneath her. I need to move away from her, how am I supposed to think clearly when I can feel her breath on my skin?

I slip out of the bed, padding lightly into the bathroom. I quickly step into the shower, turn the water on and stand directly beneath it. I don't even notice the temperature. The sound of the rushing water and the pounding of the droplets drown out my senses. When did I decide that sleeping with a 16, wait, 15 year old girl was a good idea?

Everything I've been feeling over the last hour watching her sleep spills over. I know I'm crying. It's not the usual body wracking crying I'm used to, but even through the water I know there's tears running down my face.

I can't do this to her. Both paths end with her getting hurt.

I can let this continue, let her continue to fall for me, hell, I can even let myself fall, but what's gonna happen in the next year? Next two years? What will everyone say? She's too young to make this sort of decision, and I definitely shouldn't be making it for her.

The other path is to just end it now. Call it what it is and just leave it. But I can't do that either. This is her first... relationship. I shake the word out of my head. No, don't start thinking about it like that.

I can't do anything tonight. Not on her birthday. I want to let her have at least this memory of us.

I don't know how long I'm in there before I hear the door open. I don't turn around, I don't want Kitty to see the hesitation in my eyes.

"You started without me."

I quickly draw a breath, and force a smile. Ok, so I don't have to force it that hard. Even with everything in my head, her voice calms me, and I wonder again if it's still just physical for me too. I hear her open the door to the shower, and turn to face her. Her body quickly moulds to mine and her lips meet mine as the water hits us both.

The kiss is slow and intense, and I can't help when I moan into her mouth. I break our lips and turn us around so she's closer to the wall. I can't look at her, I can't look into her eyes and convince her everything is still ok. I turn her around again so her back is pressed against my front, and her hands come up to press against the tiles. I slide my hand over her hip and run it down her stomach. My fingers slip against her clit easily, and my wet body slides against hers.

As I slowly draw her orgasm out of her the tears return. I gently cry as she moans my name, her voice echoing on the tiles. 

The rest of the night moves uneventfully. We order room service, and lie on the bed whilst watching some crappy reality TV show on re-run. Kitty's body hugs my side, and I try not to focus on the pulling feeling inside me to hold her that little bit closer, that little bit tighter.

She leaves in the morning, kissing me deeply, wishing she didn't have to go. I watch her as she walks down the hall, waving to me as she rounds the corner. And once again I'm alone with just my thoughts. 

I meet Santana at the entrance to the hotel, and we make our way to the church together. I feel detached, like I'm watching myself go through the actions. We take our seats, and I'm desperate to tell her what's happening, desperate for another view, and some advice. I say something about men being pigs, and how useless they are. I'm almost there, I take one last breath and turn to her, but Santana gets distracted by Marley entering and saying hi. I give a small wave to the trio as they stop for a moment to chat.

I still manage to get my other view on the topic. I hear Ryder ask why Kitty isn't here with Puck, and Marley says that she has family commitments. Ryder then calls Puck creepy for dating a sophomore, since he's 19, shouldn't he date someone his own age?

I instantly look away from them. This, this is what I don't want for her. Everyone jokes about it because it's Puck and in no way can ever be serious, but what about us?

I start to think there must be something wrong with me. Why can't I just be attracted to someone my own age? Why does it get me so worked up thinking about Kitty? Especially seeing as the thing that gets me worked up the most is thinking about how much younger she is than me. 

The wedding doesn't happen, and after Santana very gently, I'm sure, asked William about the reception, the party started. San and I beeline for the bar, and I'm very glad I brought my fake ID. I need to get alcohol into me, now. I know it's not the best solution, but right now I need something to take my thoughts away from Kitty.

A few cocktails in, ok, maybe more than just a few, and it doesn't seem to be working. My thoughts aren't entirely about Kitty, but they're Kitty related. I just can't work out what it is about her that makes her so different. Is it that I only get a thrill from someone younger than me? Is it the fact that no one has touched her but me? Is it that I'm just fucked up in the head?

I need to get rid of these feelings. I start to realise just how wrong what we're doing is. Not just wrong, illegal. The alcohol is doing the opposite to what I'd hoped. I start getting panicy, worrying that there's something connected wrong in my brain that makes me get wet over Kitty Wilde.

I wish she were here, so we could sneak off to my room quickly while everyone's distracted and have sex whilst still in our dresses. We'd return with our hair fixed and our make-up done, but everything just a tiny bit messier than before. Not enough for anyone to notice, but enough that each time we looked at each other from across the room we'd know.

Gah, there goes my brain again. Stop thinking about her! Stop thinking about how her dress for Sadie Hawkins would look amazing bunched up around her waist while my fingers sink deep…

No! Quinn Fabray, snap out of this. Am I going insane? Like, is this how it starts? Are there going to be paramedics walking around the corner any minute to take me away?

I need a distraction. Not only from my thoughts, but from Kitty. I need to just get all of this out of me. My eyes set on another drink that San has bought for me, and I finish off my glass to take the new one.

"Slow down Emily, they might run out of booze." Who's she talking to? Oh, that's right, you're Emily tonight. Emily Stark.

Maybe it's just because Kitty is the first person that's shown any proper interest in me for quite a while. Yeah, that must be it. That's all it is. I just need someone else to distract my body with, and all this Kitty stuff will just dissolve away.

And then my eyes set on Santana.

Problem solved.

She's still so wrecked over Brittany, and seeing her here with Sam won't be helping that one bit. She'll be up for it, I'm sure I won't even have to do much work.

I comment on her dress, remembering to refer to her as Rossario. She looks a bit confused at my flirting, but soon passes over when I leave my hand on her arm. We clink our glasses together, and laugh and joke and order more and more drinks.

I ask her to dance, and we quickly make our way to the floor. When a slow song starts, I pull her close and press my body against hers. She feels warm, and my head feels fuzzy. If I'm gonna do this, this is my chance.

"I've never slow danced with a girl before." She looks at me questioningly. What? It's not a lie.

"I like it." I push her body back against mine, and her fingers start to move on the small of my back.

The rest of the reception blurs, but I'm sure we weren't there for much longer. We take turns pulling each other towards my room, and once we're inside the door Santana's lips are on mine. For a while I forget why I'm doing this and just try to enjoy what's happening.

But as she ravages my body, bring me to my climax, the only thing I can think about is how it doesn't feel right.

Her skin doesn't feel as soft, her actions not as gentle. Her tongue presses too hard, and her fingers move too confidently. Her moans are too deep, too sensual, and she doesn't taste the same.

And as she lays there, her eyes look on knowingly, as if she has all of the answers and knowledge and confidence. Like she's going to show me something new and magical, like she's gonna change my world.

I'm missing the innocence. I'm missing the way Kitty looks at me like I'm that person. That I'm gonna be the one to show her those amazing things. The way she lets me lead, wants me to hold her, even just the way she says my name.

I'm missing the trust she has in me.

Which, I realise now, I've completely gone and shattered with my actions in the last 7 hours or so.


	15. Part 15

**Supremacy **Part 15

For the second time in three days I pace around the room. Too bad it's not for the same reasons. My head is pounding, and my stomach is queasy. I know the head is from the alcohol. My stomach, I'm pretty sure, is from knowing that in about 20 minutes Kitty's gonna be here.

I'm glad Santana didn't insist on staying the night here, instead going back to her own room. I don't know if I could of dealt with her body touching me during the night. Not that there's anything wrong with Santana or her body. Like, she's fucking hot and all, but she's not her.

She's not Kitty.

The second I'd caught my breath I regretted what I'd done. How could sleeping with Santana ever seem like a good choice? I tried to seem as collected as I could, but my mind was running a million miles an hour. What the fuck had I done? I made up some crap about it being a one time thing, experimenting or something like that. She made a comment about making it a two time thing, but I couldn't do it again. I made some act about feeling sick from all the alcohol, she seemed to buy it, and left me in my room.

I'd gotten a text from her this morning, hoping that my hangover wasn't too bad. She was sorry she couldn't come say goodbye in person as she'd overslept and had to leave straight away to make her flight. I replied, saying I was sorry I couldn't have seen her either, even just to clear the air, but inside I was happy I didn't see her.

So, obviously sleeping with San wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had. And I've had some pretty smart ideas.

I guess last night opened my eyes to a few things. Like the fact that I really like Kitty. It's all clicked into place, I have actual feeling for her.

I spent the morning in-between shooting pain through my temples and packing my bag trying to decipher exactly what I feel. It's more than sexual, more than physical. Thinking about her 'dating' Puck makes me jealous. Thinking about the way people sometimes describe her, like snake or devil woman, makes me angry. Thinking about her smile makes me feel all warm inside. These are all feelings you usually associate with the 'L' word.

And this scares the crap out of me. Now it's not just Kitty saying those three words, it's me potentially wanting to say them back.

I worry it's just going to end in more heartache for both of us. No one will accept our... arrangement. All they'll see is numbers. 16 and 19.

There's that same knock on the door as Friday, and I let out the breath I've been holding, square my shoulders and open the door.

There she is, in jeans and a T-shirt, hair down, smile on her face. I don't know if it's the change of clothes or if it's just in my head, but she seems to look even younger. Wetness instantly starts to pool between my legs. Not exactly how I wanted my body to react.

"Hey Quinn." I move aside from the door to let her in. Once she's inside and I've closed the door, she walks up behind me and places her hands on my hips. I lean forward slightly and place my head against the door. Fuck you life, why does everything have to be so hard and messed up?

I turn to face her, and the moment she see my expression her face drops.

"What's wrong?" I take another deep breath and move away from her, deciding to sit down to try calm myself. She stands in front of me, her face covered in concern. I take her hands in mine.

"We can't do this." I watch her face fall even further.

"What? Why?"

"You're 16, you're still in school."

"Yeah, and?" Her tone takes an aggressive turn. She lets go of my hands and her fingers curl up to ball her fists. Ah, I remember being 16 now. The world is out to get you. You're always right, and everyone else is always wrong.

"It's wrong Kitty. I shouldn't be doing this." The only thing she does is set her gaze on me, with I look I know all to well from when I was her age.

"I'm taking advantage of you, I'm using you." She snaps.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with using me two nights ago when you had me bent over and were fucking me until I screamed!" I don't flinch, but that only comes from years of practice and being friends with Santana. Crap, why did I have to think of her?

"What in the world has happened in the last day to make you start thinking this now? This has been happening for two months. You've been fucking me for two months! And now you say it's wrong? What the fuck has changed?"

"You said you loved me." She stops pacing and looks me in the eyes.

"Friday night, after we..." Hell, last week I was sending her provocative messages, now I can't even say the word sex.

"When we were falling asleep. You said you loved me."

"You heard that?" The whisper is so quiet I almost miss it. I nod, and she slowly sits down next to me.

"Do... Do you mean it?"

"I don't know, I mean, I think I do, I've never... I've never had to work out feelings like this before. I just know, I think about you all the time. And not just sex stuff, even though that's the main part." I smile when she smiles. I know exactly what she means.

"I think about what you're doing. I wonder if you're studying or in class, or if you're wondering about me too. I think about sectionals, and regionals, and I... I want you there."

The image forms in my head. I'm sitting in an auditorium, and the new directions are on stage. Kitty is dancing and I feel so proud of her. They win, and as they're celebrating Kitty steals a glance at me, and my chest swells. Afterwards we go back to our room, hotel in my head, I worship her body and treat her to the most amazing orgasm I'm able to muster.

And I'd be damned if I didn't want all of those things too.

What was this girl doing to me?

"I know this isn't, I guess, normal, and I know I'm young, but, I really like you Quinn. I trust you. I feel safe with you." I close my eyes, trying to bring back my resolve. But when she's looking at me like that, so vulnerable and sincere at the same time, I know I won't be able to resist.

"Kitty..."

"I want this Quinn, I know what I'm saying. I'm not an idiot, I know everyone else will probably think it's 'wrong' but these last two months have just felt so right."

And well, fuck, she's right.

"Kitty, I know you're not an idiot. I just don't want you to miss out on anything. You're only 16 once, you need to enjoy everything around you."

"Well, I'm enjoying you, arn't I?"

"That's not what I meant." She knows perfectly well that's not what I meant at all.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then don't hurt me." Her lips reach mine, and ever so softly kiss me.

She has to know what she's doing to me, right? How easily she can control me? How easily she can get me so embarrassingly wet? How could I ever deny her anything she wanted?

It's perfect, and for those few moments that we kiss I completely forget about last night. But, all to quickly the guilt comes flooding back. I need to tell her, before she inevitably finds out from someone at school. Most likely Tina.

"There's something else I have to tell you."

"I..." God I'm weak, I can't even look her in the eyes.

"I had sex with Santana last night." I sneak a look at her sideways, and all I can see is shock all over her face. She looks from me to the bed, and realization comes across her features. She stands up quickly, as if the bed was made of lava.

"I'm so sorry." She's silent, deep in thought. I bring my elbows up to my knees and rest my head in my hands. After a few minutes that feel like hours, she speaks softly.

"Am I not good?"

"Sorry?"

"Am I not good enough at... you know, that stuff?" How is it that we normally have mouths like sailors, but today we can't even say the words?

"Is it because I don't touch you enough?" Oh god, she thinks it's her fault.

"Kitty..." I stand up, but she's not even focusing on me anymore.

"Or is it me? Is it my body? I know Santana got breast implants. Is my chest not big enough?" I put my hand on her cheek, and make her face me. I don't even think, I press my lips against hers. It's quick and a little awkward seeing as she's not kissing back.

"You're perfect Kitty. Every part of you. We got drunk..." Good work Quinn, blame the alcohol.

"No, I can't use that as an excuse. This was all about me feeling like there's something wrong with me because I like fucking you. I thought if I slept with someone my own age it would snap me out of it. But, it just made me realise how much I really do like you Kitty. It's not an age thing, it's about you." I know that it's kind of not true, the age thing seems to be the major part of how much she turns me on, but this is about reassuring her right now.

I go to kiss her again, but she stops me with a finger to my lips.

"You've brushed you teeth, right?" I nod my head, part of me wants to laugh, that's the thing she's worried about?

"And rinsed, and flossed."

She moves her hand away, our lips connect and slowly she starts to kiss me back. Soon our tongues are sliding against each other, and Kitty moans into my mouth.

"Can I show you? Can I show you how much I want you?"

"I'm not going anywhere near that bed, I don't even know I should be letting you touch me right now." I nod, completely understanding what she means. I take my hand away from her cheek, and also let go of her waist. I don't even remember putting it there. I fucked up, I fucked up big time. How can I expect her to just be cool with it right away?

"It doesn't mean I don't need you to." She takes my hands and places them back on her waist.

That's how.

"Take me home."

And that's exactly what I do. I grab my bag, head down stairs, check out and grab a cab to hers. The drive is silent, and we don't touch. Since we walked out of the room she hasn't said a word, and her expression hasn't even flickered once. I don't know what I'm allowed to do. Can I hold her hand? Am I allowed to kiss her?

We get to her house and I pay for the taxi. Once we're inside her room, I stand nervously near her door. I still don't know what she'll let me do. I don't want to push. I definitely have no say in what happens here. Which also terrifies me. I've always known my place with Kitty. I would lead us, show her, fuck her. But now? No idea.

She turns to face me, and starts to take off her top. Once it's gone she unclasps her bra, and looks back over to me just standing here.

"Strip." Her voice isn't angry or aggressive, but it's commanding. I quickly comply, unzipping my dress before letting it drop to the floor. Bra and panties follow suit, and soon we're both naked, standing about 3 feet away from each over. Her gaze sweeps over me, and I'm frozen. I don't think I could move if I tried. I'm worried that if I do anything without Kitty telling me to it's gonna break this tension and she'll just tell me to get out of her house. I don't even want to breath just in case.

"Lay down." I move to the bed, laying on my back, and Kitty slowly moves to straddle me. I feel her core against my stomach, and she's wet.

"Touch me Quinn." I don't hesitate for a second, my fingers quickly move up her leg to meet her pussy, and I quickly start to stroke her clit. Her hips buck against my hand, and I know what she wants. I slide my fingers forward until they're surrounded by the warmth inside her. I don't dare move any further.

She starts to move against my fingers, slowly lifting her hips back and forth. She hasn't broken eye contact with me since we got on her bed, it adds to the intensity of it all. She picks up her pace, and braces her arms against my shoulders. She's barely made a sound, besides her heavy breathing, which is matched by mine. It almost feel surreal, we've never had sex like this. Having Kitty control me feels strange, the dynamic is so different. It's not bad, but I don't know how to feel about. I want to flip her over and gently fuck her until she comes over and over again.

By this point her body is bouncing against my hand, and I want to reach up and caress her skin, play with her chest, anything. But I stay still. I'm here to do what Kitty needs me to.

Her pussy starts to clamp down around my fingers, and she finally closes her eyes. Her body arches back, her breathing stops and her mouth opens in a silent cry. I stop breathing too, and the quietness surrounding us carries the same intensity that her eyes had.

Slowly she lowers her body to mine, and our skin touches. It feels like it's been far too long. Her lips place kisses over my shoulder, and I finally feel like I can move to touch her. I bring my other arm up around her, stroking the small of her back as her lips move up my neck. The eventually reach my own, and as they press against each other, I feel a tear drop onto my cheek. As the kiss breaks I look up at her face and see a few tears on her cheeks and I quickly wipe them away.

"I'm sorry." Kitty whispers softy as she wipes at the tear on my cheek.

"Why are you sorry? I should be, no, I am the sorry one."

"I'm sorry for getting so emotional. I just… I want you just for me. I know this was, is, supposed to just be sex, but, the idea of you with anyone else makes me so angry."

"I know babe, I'm so sorry."

"Can you… not do it again? Please? I know I can't make you, but I just…" I silence her with my lips. It seems to be the most effective method to make her stop talking.

"I won't sleep with anyone else. I don't want to touch anyone else except you." She smiles again, the same smile that she walked into my room earlier with, and my heart melts.

I know now, and I'm kicking myself that I had to be such an ass to find it out. I know that I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep that smile on her face. Bonus if I get to be the one that puts it there.


End file.
